


【团我】特级保姆(全文存档)

by Pollia_japonica



Category: TF家族, 文我, 旭我, 泽我, 源我, 祺我, 轩我, 达我, 逸我, 鑫我, 霖我
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollia_japonica/pseuds/Pollia_japonica





	【团我】特级保姆(全文存档)

时代峰峻二团出道的第六年，十子搬到了比二十楼更大的宿舍里，开始了同居生活。公司为了能够照顾好十子的起居饮食而特意请来了特级保姆，负责给孩子们做饭洗衣。而我就是那个负责照顾孩子的特级保姆，为了能更全面地照顾孩子们，公司索性就让我住进了宿舍，24小时贴身照顾。

最近，因为十子几乎一整个暑假都在四处奔波，活动基本上没停过，终于在暑假的最后一个礼拜能好好休息，不用训练也不用工作。

因为喜欢孩子们，所以每天照顾他们的饮食起居对我而言也是一种幸福，只不过我没有想到，这种幸福的生活会改变得这么快。

某个炎热的晚上，我一如既往的在收拾好房子之后回到了自己的房间，因为怕孩子们晚上有什么急事要找我，所以我的门一般都不会上锁。正当我快要睡着的时候，突然传来了一阵轻轻的敲门声，我只好爬下床开了门。因为懒得开灯，我只能靠着走廊昏暗的灯光辨认出眼前的人是子逸。

“子逸？怎么。。。”我话还没说完，整个人就已经被紧紧抱住。

“别说话，让我抱一会儿，一会儿就好。”子逸的声音低低的，像是要哭一样。

“。。。好”我只能妥协，安静的让子逸抱着。

说真的，从练习生时期一直追孩子们直到现在的我，最最心疼的就是子逸这个从不把自己内心真实想法说出来的孩子，经历了那么多，却又总把自己的想法藏着，他也很辛苦吧。

正想伸手摸摸子逸的头时，唇上突然传来了温热的感觉。

“！！！”我睁大了眼睛，看见的却只有子逸紧闭的双眼和长长的睫毛。我用力的想推开子逸，却发现原来子逸的力气大到足以将我牢牢钳制在他手臂之中。

可能跳舞的气息都比较好吧，在我满脸通红即将窒息的时候子逸终于松开了我，我抬起手想打他，但看见他的脸却又不忍心了，毕竟是自己爱了这么多年的孩子，还是打不下去的。

“你早点睡吧，我就当没事发生过。”我把子逸推出门外，准备关上门的时候子逸却冲了进来，一把把门上了锁。

“你想干什么！”子逸以极快的速度把我按在了床上，用他的体重压住了我。我用力地反抗着，但却被子逸抓住了双手。

那双依旧清澈明亮的双眼盯着我，无辜得仿佛我才是欺负他的人。

“你到底想干什么?”在安静了很久之后，我终于开口打破了这场沉默。

“姐姐，你喜欢我吗?”子逸说出口的那一瞬间，我觉得我仿佛看见了当年的逸球球。

“当然喜欢啦，不只喜欢你，还有老丁，嘉祺。。。”在我还没来得及把剩下的孩子一一数完的时候，子逸又一次吻住了我。

“我说的，不是那种喜欢，是喜欢到想霸占你一个人的喜欢。”难得正经的子逸，脸上出现了我从未见过的忧伤。

“子逸啊，姐姐真的一直都把你们十个当孩子看。。。”虽然觉得有点残忍，但我还是说出了真心话。

“嘶啦！”是睡衣被撕开的声音。

在我还没来得及反抗的时候，子逸就已经吻上了我的脖子，用力地吸出了一个属于敖子逸的印章。

“子逸！不可以！”我努力地想要阻止他，但在他含住我乳尖的那一刻，我就再也没有反抗的余地。

“子逸。。。不要。。。”或许是感受到了我的屈服，子逸更卖力地亲吻，舔弄着我的乳尖，然后一点一点往下吻，直到他隔着内裤吻了吻我双腿之间那从未有人到访过的秘境，我犹如惊醒一般再次推开了他。

“子逸。。。不可以。。。真的不可以。。。”子逸却像是没有听见一般，一把扯下了我身上仅存的那一块布料。

“姐姐，别怕，我会让你舒服的。”子逸的嗓音莫名地让人安心。

或许是知道已经没有办法反抗，又或许是沉沦在了子逸给的感觉里，我闭上了双眼，把身体交给了子逸。

子逸轻轻的伸出手指碰了碰穴口，又轻轻的吻了上去。

“不要。。。那里。。。很脏。。。”我害羞到紧闭双眼不敢睁开。

“不脏啊，姐姐的这里很漂亮哦~”子逸说完，还伸出了舌头开始深入。

“嗯。。。”一阵从未有过的酥麻感传遍全身，子逸也因为得到了我的反应而更卖力地舔着。

“姐姐的这里越来越湿了呢~”可能是感受到了我的情欲高涨，子逸起身快速地脱下了裤子，开始用他炽热的欲望摩擦这我的下身。

“让我成为真正的大人吧，姐姐。”子逸说完，我就感觉到了仿佛整个人被撕开的痛。

“啊！好疼。。。”子逸见我疼得眼泪都出来了，也不敢乱动，只能吻去我的眼泪，再吻上我的唇，双手也开始在我身上游走，时不时捏一捏我的乳尖，企图分散我的注意力，让我的疼痛减少。

“还很疼吗？”

可能是适应了子逸在我体内的感觉，疼痛的感觉也轻了许多。

“没那么疼了。。。”

像是得到了许可，子逸开始在我体内冲撞。

“啊！子逸。。。子逸轻点。。。”被疯狂填满的感觉让我恐惧。

“姐姐明明就很喜欢我啊，说谎可不好哦~”子逸一边继续进出，一边还要在嘴上调戏我。

“才没有。。。”我也就只能嘴硬地回他一句。

“没有？那为什么姐姐的小嘴吸得这么紧？”下流的话伴随着迷人的嗓音，轻轻地环绕在我耳边，我选择闭上双眼当做什么都没听到。

“咕啾咕啾”的交合声回荡在房间里，下身的疼痛也一点一点被不熟悉的快感取代。

忘了到底过了多久，我只记得在我快要脱力之前，子逸用他略带沙哑的声音在我耳边说了句

“我爱你。”

伴随着体内的一股温热，我也终于昏了过去。

第二天早上起床的时候，我只记得我前夜是被敖子逸做到昏过去的，但身上的睡衣，床上的床单都是新的，至少证明了子逸是个有担当的孩子。

我拖着腰酸背痛的身体下床挪到厨房给孩子们做早餐，却发现一走路就会摩擦到难以启齿的地方，我只好换个比较舒服的走路方式。

“姐姐早啊！”好不容易挪到厨房，就看见早早起床的贺儿正在倒牛奶。

“贺儿早啊！”我继续拖着犹如奇行种一般的步伐走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出食材。

“姐姐你今天走路。。。有点怪怪的。。。”

“蛤？有吗？哈哈。。。没有吧。。”出于心虚，我只能努力地打着哈哈应付过去。

“姐姐。。。昨天晚上。。。”

“昨天晚上？怎么啦？”我听到“昨天晚上”这四个字的时候再一次心虚。

“我看见了。。。三爷进了你的房间。。。”贺儿沉默了几秒，像是鼓足了勇气才开的口。

“额。。。没什么啦，子逸只是。。。只是。。。”天生不会说谎的我此时此刻甚至想不出借口。

“我又不是小孩子，不用骗我了。”贺儿突然一步一步地逼近我，直到我的后背贴上了厨房里的餐桌。

“啊！”贺儿突然把我抱了起来，放到餐桌上，双手圈着我。

“姐姐，你既然都能接受敖子逸了，不如也和我试试？”贺儿勾唇一笑，伸手准备解开我的睡衣扣子。

“贺儿，不可以。”我一手拍掉了贺儿的手，趁机跳下餐桌想跑出去。

“啪！”贺儿却先我一步挡在门前把门锁上。

“不要！”贺儿把我压在了门上，一把扯下了我的裤子。

“这样你就不能跑了吧？姐姐？”贺儿的吻落在了我的脸上，他的手一直沿着腿间深入，探索着我的身体。

“嘶！”当贺儿的手指碰到了我昨晚刚被过度使用的地方时，我疼得吸了一口凉气。

“很疼吗姐姐？只要你乖乖的我就不会弄疼你了哦~”我奋力想要逃脱贺儿的控制，却又再一次被抱到了餐桌上。

“我记得冰箱里有啊。。。”贺儿把我放到餐桌上之后，就开始在冰箱里找东西。

“找到了，这样姐姐就不会痛啦~”贺儿手上拿着一杯冒着寒气的牛奶冰块朝我走来。

“不。。。不要！啊！”贺儿拿起一颗牛奶冰块，掰开了我的双腿，把牛奶冰块贴上了我红肿不堪的小穴，冰冷的刺激让我忍不住尖叫出声。

“叩叩叩”是从外面传来的敲门声。

“姐姐！你怎么了吗！”是老幺的声音，看来是我的尖叫声吸引了他的注意。

“没。。。没事！不小心烫到了而已！”贺儿正笑着看着我，一点一点地把牛奶冰块往我的小穴里推。

“姐姐可要忍住哦，不然再被听到的话。。。”贺儿边说着，又拿起了一颗牛奶冰块。

“唔！”我咬紧了唇忍住了那一声尖叫。

“还疼吗姐姐？”贺儿作势要拿起第三颗牛奶冰块。

“不。。。不疼了。。。”为了阻止贺儿，我只能妥协。

“那。。。今天换我来让姐姐舒服？”贺儿的手往上滑去，揉捏着我的胸，时不时划过胸前的两颗红豆，却又不肯停留。另一只手继续徘徊在下身，轻轻戳进穴口，把还未完全融化的牛奶冰块推得更深。

“姐姐的里面真热，冰块化得好快啊。”贺儿一直不深不浅地戳弄着我的穴口，牛奶冰块越融越小，贺儿的手指也就越进越深。

“啧，姐姐你看，化掉的牛奶冰块都流出来了，像不像男人的精液从你的小穴里流出来？”贺儿举起两只沾上了牛奶的手指在我面前晃了晃，然后把手指伸进了我的嘴巴了搅动。

“姐姐上面的小嘴也是软软的呢~要好好舔干净哦~”直到贺儿手上的牛奶都被我舔干净了以后，他才抽出了手指。

“唔！”贺儿弯下了腰，吻上了我的小穴，慢慢地伸出了舌头舔上了小穴上的小豆豆，偶尔还吸一吸。

“不要。。。不可以。。。脏。。。别舔了。。。”和昨晚几乎一样的场景，我挣扎着想推开贺儿，却被他抱得更紧了。

“姐姐的小穴现在是牛奶味的哦~”贺儿抬头对我露出了一个天真无邪的笑，然后埋头继续刚才的动作。

不知道过了多久，贺儿直起身来吻了我，然后把我的手放到他热得发烫的性器上。

“姐姐要好好摸摸他哦~好好摸他等下才会让你舒服哦~”贺儿抓着我的手开始上下撸动着，直到我感觉到他的性器变得更加的滚烫、坚硬。

“准备好了吗？姐姐？”我能感觉到贺儿滚烫的性器已经抵在了我的小穴前。

“啊！”贺儿毫无预兆地直捣黄龙，全根没入，刺激的我再次尖叫，但贺儿在我刚尖叫出声的那一瞬间就封住了我的唇，让我生生地吞下了尖叫。

“姐姐的里面凉凉的，又热热的，真可爱。”贺儿把性器深埋在我的体内，俯下身轻轻地在我耳边说着。

“不。。。别说了。。。”也许是贺儿的话语太过撩人，我的身体也越来越热，甚至开始期待贺儿的操弄。

或许是我无意识的扭动让贺儿察觉了我的情动，他缓缓抽出性器，在穴口磨磨蹭蹭地逗弄着我。

“想要吗姐姐？想要就说出来啊~”我能感觉到贺儿的龟头轻轻地戳刺着我的穴口，但却不肯狠狠地填满我。

“不。。。不要。。。”没什么经验的我还是很难说出求欢的字句。

“那。。。姐姐是不想要吗？”

“我。。。我要。。。”感觉到贺儿的性器越离越远，被情欲折磨得几乎失去理智的我只能开口挽留。

“姐姐要什么？”贺儿却还是坏心眼地逗弄着不肯给我。

“要你的。。。那个。。。”

“那个？那个是哪个？姐姐不说出来我是不会给你的哦~”

“要。。。要贺儿的肉棒。。。啊！”贺儿的性器又一次狠狠地捅进了我的小穴里，但这一次，他没有再停下，反而操弄的越发用力。

“姐姐，叫那么大声等下被听到可就不好了哦~这个时间他们应该都起床了吧~”

“叩叩叩”贺儿仿佛真的有预言家天分，刚说完，敲门声就又响起了。

“姐姐，别夹那么紧，我锁门了。”

“姐姐？早餐好了吗？”是嘉祺的声音。

“嗯。。。还。。。还没。。。”贺儿在我开口回答嘉祺的时候突然用力顶上了我的敏感点，害我连话都说不清楚。

“哦，好的！”门外的嘉祺似乎已经走了，我也终于松了一口气。

“唔。。。”贺儿又开始了有如暴风雨般的抽插，每一下都撞上我的敏感点，撞得我失去理智。

“姐姐~我要射了哦~要用我的牛奶填满你的小穴哦~”在疯狂抽插了上百下之后，贺儿的速度越来越快。

“不。。。不可以。。。会怀孕的。。。啊！”在我还没来得及阻止的时候，贺儿已经在我身体里射了出来。

“姐姐真棒~真想用相机拍下姐姐现在的样子~”贺儿缓缓抽出性器，拿起纸巾细心地帮我擦拭干净以后再帮我把衣服穿好，然后开始做早餐。

“哇，终于有早餐吃了！”今天的早餐时间比平常晚了一个小时，玺达已经饿到自然醒了。

“因为贺儿今天早上跑到厨房说要帮姐姐做早餐结果是去捣乱了。”耀文默默投诉着。

“好好好是我“捣乱”，对不起啦~”贺儿特意加重了“捣乱”两个字让我满脸通红。

“好啦快吃吧，吃完该干嘛干嘛去。”我催促着他们赶紧吃完早餐。

“好！”贺儿回答着，看向我的目光里却带着情色。

我有一种不祥的预感。。。。。。

经历了早上和贺儿的那一场极度羞耻的性事之后，我一整天都在躲着他，但他却还像平常一样仿佛什么都没有发生过。

到了晚上，一群孩子突然说想要趁这个得来不易的假期好好体验一下真正的成年人生活，于是就买来了各种的酒，点了许多的烧烤在家里开起来party。

十个孩子闹腾起来的动静真的能把房子都拆了，等到他们都喝够了，甚至有几个喝醉了以后，我默默地把宛如凶案现场的房子打扫干净了才回房睡觉。

“啊！！！”我回到房间躺下的时候，迎接我的并不是熟悉的床的触感，而是一个人的触感。

“姐姐~你终于回来啦~”是喝了酒有点迷迷糊糊的亚轩儿。

“亚轩儿？你为什么会在我房间里？走错了吧？我扶你回去吧。”我正准备起身把亚轩扶起来，却被亚轩一个翻身压住并且牢牢抱住。

“我今晚可以跟姐姐一起睡吗。。。”亚轩软软糯糯的小奶音令人无法拒绝，但在24小时之内经历了三爷和贺儿的“性教育”之后，我觉得我该跟所有的孩子保持距离。

“不行，你这么大了，这样不合适。”我试图挣扎开亚轩的怀抱，却感受到亚轩越抱越紧。

“可是姐姐。。。我好难受啊。。。”亚轩略带委屈地说着。

“怎么了？哪里难受？要不要带你去医院？”我担心亚轩生病了，本想叫几个孩子起来帮忙把亚轩扶起来送去医院，但他们一个个都喝了酒，再看看我和亚轩的姿势，我还是没有去叫他们。

“这里。。。这里好难受。。。”亚轩抓住我的手往被子里探去，直到我摸到了他烫手且坚硬的某个部位。

“亚轩！”我试图抽回我的手，也尝试唤醒亚轩。

“姐姐。。。帮帮我。。。好不好。。。”我的手被用力地按在了亚轩发热滚烫的性器上，看着亚轩好像真的很难受的样子我也只能屈服。

“仅此一次，下不为例！”说完，我视死如归一般扯下亚轩的裤子。

我的手覆上亚轩的性器开始轻轻搓揉，直到感觉到手里的物事更加硬挺之后，我用着我生涩的手法上下撸动着亚轩的性器，但亚轩的难受却似乎没有得到缓解。

“姐姐。。。姐姐。。。”亚轩的声音里依然透着被欲望煎熬的难耐。

我只好加快手上的速度，亚轩却在这时候把手伸进了我的睡衣里，快速地找到了我胸前两点开始揉捏。

“不。。。亚轩不可以。。。”我想把亚轩的手推开，亚轩虽然意识模糊，但却还是坚定不移地不愿意把手拿开。

“唔。。。”我只好由着他继续，希望能尽快解决他的不适。

然而，事与愿违，不知道过了多久，亚轩的性器依然只是硬得像是快要爆炸，但却还没有射，我的手也已经快没有力气了。

“姐姐。。。”亚轩难受的声音再次响起，我咬了咬牙，决定还是豁出去了。

我脱下了睡衣，整个人趴在了亚轩的两腿之间，然后用胸部夹住亚轩烫得吓人的性器继续上下撸动着。

“姐姐。。。好舒服。。。”亚轩的声音还是一样干干净净的，总让我有种在玷污仙子的错觉。

“姐姐。。。姐姐。。。要射了。。。啊！”说完，亚轩的精液就喷到了我的胸上，甚至还有些喷到了我的脸上。

我起身准备去洗干净自己身上的精液再回来处理亚轩，却被亚轩一个翻身压在身下。

“干什么。。。你不是已经好了吗。。。”话还没说完，亚轩的手就揉上了我的胸，还时不时捏一下我的乳头。

“姐姐这样看起来。。。好色啊。。。”亚轩空出一只手，把他刚刚射到我脸上的白浊液体抹开，像是给我敷了层面膜一样。

“放开我。。。”我想要阻止亚轩的动作，却发现他刚刚射过的性器又有了抬头的迹象。

“姐姐。。。我还想要。。。”亚轩说完，就开始伸手探向我的下身。

“不可以。。。”我试图按着他准备作恶的手，他的手却已经探进了内裤，轻轻的戳了戳我的穴口。

“姐姐的这里都湿了呢。。。”亚轩缓缓地把手指送进小穴里。

亚轩用手指做着活塞运动，一只手指在我体内横冲直撞，慢慢加到两只，三只。

“姐姐的这里越来越湿了。。。是不是很想要？”亚轩一脸的无辜让我觉得仿佛是我在欺负他。

亚轩的手指依然在我的小穴里搅动着，正当我快要高潮的时候，亚轩却把手指抽了出来。

“唔。。。我要。。。”接近高潮却突然失去能让我舒服的手指的空虚感让我几乎崩溃。

“姐姐要什么？”亚轩睁着大眼睛看着我，仿佛真的单纯得什么都不知道一样。

“要你。。。”话还没说完，亚轩就一把扯下了我的裤子，把他滚烫的分身贴上了我的小穴，却只在外面磨蹭。

“姐姐，我是谁？”亚轩突然问了个非常无厘头的问题。

“你。。。你是宋亚轩啊。。。啊！”在我回答完亚轩的问题之后，亚轩突然就插进了我的小穴里。

“姐姐的里面。。。好湿好热。。。好舒服。。。”亚轩把性器深埋在我的体内之后轻轻地说着。

可能是因为刚刚已经射了一次，亚轩并没有着急地操弄我，反而只是缓缓地抽出，再深深的插进来。

“亚轩。。。快。。。快点。。。”不知道为什么，我渴望亚轩能像贺儿和子逸那样狠狠地操弄我。

“可是我有点累了耶，要不姐姐你自己动？”亚轩露出人畜无害的笑容，抽出了性器躺在床上等我自己坐上去。

“。。。。。。”刚被填满又再次空虚的瘙痒感让我默默地坐到亚轩身上，当我用手扶着亚轩的分身对准我的小穴时，我感觉到我的脸仿佛在发烧。

“啊。。。”缓缓地坐到底之后感觉到亚轩的分身进得很深，深到让我害怕。

“姐姐要自己动啊”还是那个人畜无害的笑容。

“亚轩。。。你动一动啊。。。”我努力地自己动着却不得要领，消耗了体力却还是觉得体内瘙痒难耐，只好开口求亚轩。

亚轩突然猛烈的进攻刺激到我差点昏过去，亚轩的分身不停地在我体内冲撞，深得像是要贯穿我整个人一样，亚轩的分身也同时疯狂擦过我的敏感点，让我几乎瞬间就要高潮。

“啊。。。不要了不要了。。。”疯狂的抽插让我几乎失去理智。

“姐姐。。。别夹那么紧。。。”

“啊！”在亚轩又一次撞到我的敏感点的时候，我毫无预兆地高潮了，突然的紧缩让亚轩也忍不住射了出来。

“姐姐。。。好紧。。。”亚轩紧紧抱住了因为高潮而无力到瘫倒在他身上的我，虽然感觉到亚轩的精液满满地射进了我的小穴里，我却已经没有力气去在意了。

不知道过了多久，等我终于意识清醒的时候，亚轩的性器还插在我的小穴里，但人却已经睡着了，我只好认命地爬起来收拾这一床的狼藉，想把亚轩抱回他自己房间却又没有力气的我只能放弃，由着他在床上睡，我自己打了地铺。

我在睡着之前的唯一念头，就是希望亚轩因为喝醉了而什么都不记得。

“叩叩叩”敲门声吵醒了一晚上都没怎么睡好的我。

“姐姐？”是嘉祺的声音。

“进来吧”我揉了揉仿佛要爆炸的头。

“姐姐，为什么亚轩在你这儿？”嘉祺走到床边，看了看还在熟睡的亚轩，又看着打地铺的我。

“哦。。。亚轩儿啊。。。他昨天晚上喝醉了可能走错房间了吧。。。我又抬不动他。。。你们又都睡了。。。我就。。。就让他在这睡了啊。。。”刚睡醒的我完全忘记了亚轩还在我房间里的事，只好挑挑拣拣地跟嘉祺大概说了一下。

“哦，那我先把亚轩儿带回房间了。”嘉祺说完，就把亚轩从床上拉起来，见他还不怎么清醒，就把人背起来带回了房间。

我松了一口气，暗自庆幸着没被嘉祺发现什么，也希望亚轩醒来什么都不记得。

回想了一下这两天的事，连我自己都觉得荒唐得像是一场梦。两天之内，我居然和自己看着长大的三个男孩发生了关系，我还是情愿这是场梦。

伸了伸懒腰，把房间收拾好之后我就下了楼给孩子们做早餐。

客厅的沙发上东倒西歪地躺了几个美少年，全部都因为宿醉而头疼。

“你们一个个的下次都少喝点”看着他们一个个难受的样子我也就只能训一句。

再次走进厨房，看见那张桌子的时候，想起了贺儿昨天对我做过的事，我的脸就开始发烫。

甩了甩头努力驱赶这段记忆，拿出食材给他们做了早餐之后，又给他们煮了醒酒汤。

一个个吃完早餐喝完醒酒汤都乖乖地回去再睡一觉缓和一下宿醉带来的不适，客厅里只剩下嘉祺一个人在喝着牛奶刷着手机。

我收拾好餐桌之后就到阳台准备把晾干的衣服都收进来，这时候嘉祺也走到了阳台。

“姐姐？”

“怎么了？”我开始把衣服一件一件的取下来，准备等下拿到客厅再折。

“你跟贺儿。。。还有亚轩。。。是不是。。。”嘉祺仿佛是鼓起了勇气才开的口。

“是不是。。。什么。。。？”我为了掩饰自己的心虚，加快了收衣服的动作。

“你是不是和他们。。。上了床？”嘉祺的直白吓得我差点把衣服扔在了地上。

“怎。。。怎么可能呢。。。你在说什么傻话。。。”我努力地让自己平静下来，却还是没能掩饰我的结巴。

“姐姐，你知道吗，你每次说谎的时候都会结巴。”嘉祺的双眼仿佛要把我看穿。

一阵沉默过后，嘉祺突然接过了我手中的衣服，放好后拉上了阳台的窗帘，又回到了我的面前。

“唔！”突如其来的吻让我措不及防。

嘉祺吻住了我的同时，他的手也伸进了我的衣服里，在我身上游走，划过我的后背，解开了我的内衣扣子，有把手伸到了我的胸前，揉揉胸部，又捏了捏乳头。

也许是过足了手瘾，嘉祺的手开始往下滑去，一点一点地划过我肚子上的皮肤，引得我一阵战栗，再往下探进我的内裤。

“唔！”嘉祺的吻还没有结束，在他的手已经碰到了我的阴蒂的时候，我被刺激得清醒了过来，想推开他却徒劳无功。

“姐姐，我会很温柔的。”嘉祺终于结束了这个绵长的吻，在我耳边吐着气蛊惑着我。

“啊！”嘉祺突然开始搓揉我的小豆豆，另一只手也不忘揉捏胸前的红豆。

上下夹击的快感让我迅速失去了理智，昨晚才被填满过的小穴也开始渴望再次被填满。

“唔！”嘉祺又一次地吻住了我，手指也慢慢移到穴口，缓缓地插了进去。

嘉祺的手指在我的小穴里搅动着，又加到三根手指在我的小穴里抽插着。

“嗯。。。啊。。。停下。。。啊。。。嘉祺。。。”即将高潮的快感让我害怕。

“啊！！！”高潮的时候，我感觉到了小穴里喷出了一股液体。

“姐姐，你的小穴还会喷水呢，可真够淫荡的。”嘉祺抽出了手指，上面的水渍仿佛提醒着我有多浪。

“我。。。我不是。。。”

“姐姐舒服了，那该到我了？”嘉祺笑了笑，把我的手放到了他已经硬挺的性器上。

我知道到这一步我已经没有办法回头了，只好乖乖把手伸进嘉祺的裤子了，轻轻触碰着烫得吓人的性器。

“姐姐，想不想尝尝他的味道？”嘉祺拉下裤子，用他的龟头轻轻碰着我的嘴角。

明明是想拒绝的我，却鬼使神差地握住了嘉祺的分身，伸出舌头舔了舔。

“姐姐，要含进去才能尝到味道哦。”

我顺从地张开嘴，含住了嘉祺的分身，但是因为嘉祺的分身太大，所以只能含住龟头的部分。

“姐姐的小嘴真棒。”嘉祺开始缓慢地在我嘴里进出，略带咸腥的味道充满了我的口腔。

过了不久，嘉祺就抽出了分身，因为阳台没什么地方能让我们躺着，嘉祺让我转过身扶着墙背对着他。

“姐姐的屁股要再撅起来一点哦。”嘉祺轻轻拍了拍我的屁股。

这种犹如小狗交配的姿势让我更加地羞耻，但却又莫名有点兴奋。

“唔！”嘉祺毫无预兆地插了进来。

“姐姐下面的小嘴也好棒，湿湿热热的，还会吸人呢。”嘉祺插进来之后并没有开始抽插，只是深埋在我体内，仿佛在感受我小穴里的触感。

“不。。。不要说了。。。”我还是不习惯这种极具情色的话。

嘉祺开始抽插着，每一下都刻意磨到我的敏感点，让我迅速的抛弃了理智。嘉祺的双手也慢慢地从我的臀部往上移，开始揉捏我的胸和乳头。

“唔。。。快。。。快一点。。。”嘉祺的触碰让我渴望被狠狠填满，直到高潮。

“那。。。就算姐姐叫我停下来我也不会停哦~”说完，嘉祺扶住了我的屁股开始快速地抽插。

“咦？人呢？怎么就剩一堆衣服在这？”客厅里传来了声音，吓得我整个人都僵硬了。

客厅和阳台唯一的遮挡就只有嘉祺拉上的窗帘，如果窗帘被拉开，那我跟嘉祺就一定会被发现。

“可能出去了吧。。。”客厅里的声音逐渐远去。

“姐姐。。。没事的。。。”嘉祺拍着我的背安抚着，下身又开始了抽插。

嘉祺的手又开始揉起了我的乳头，另一只手揉上了我小穴前的小豆豆，再加上小穴里的敏感点一直被嘉祺的分身磨着，三个敏感点同时被刺激的快感让我几乎疯掉。

随着嘉祺加快的速度，没过多久我就高潮了，高潮时全身紧绷的快感让我几乎昏过去。我还没从高潮之中缓过来的时候，嘉祺又开始用力地抽插，大概抽插了十几下之后，我感觉到一股温热洒在了我体内。

“不。。。会怀孕的。。。”我喃喃地说着。

“对不起啊姐姐。。。姐姐里面太舒服了。。。我没忍住就射进去射进去了。。。”嘉祺趴在我耳边温柔地说着。

不知道过了多久，嘉祺缓缓地抽出已经软下来的分身，穿好裤子后也帮我整理好了衣服。

“姐姐，我抱你回房洗澡吧。”说完，在我还没有回答之前，嘉祺就已经把我公主抱了起来。

“放我下来。。。我自己走。。。他们会看到的。。。”比起害羞，我还是更害怕被发现，毕竟整个房子无论走到哪都容易碰到人，但嘉祺却还是坚持抱着我回房。

还好其他孩子还没清醒，走回房间这段路也安然无恙。

“姐姐，你先洗个澡休息一下吧。”嘉祺轻轻把我放到了床上。

“虽然很想帮你洗澡。。。不过我怕我忍不住再来一次。。。”嘉祺凑到我耳边轻轻地说。

“我自己洗就好。。。”我感觉到我的脸烫到可以煎鸡蛋了。

“好了不逗姐姐了，快去洗澡吧。”嘉祺说完，就走了出去帮我关上了房门。

我走进浴室，洗澡的时候看着嘉祺射进去的精液慢慢地流出来，又想起刚刚结束的性事，不由得又脸红了起来。

短短几天就经历了和几个孩子发生关系这种事，我的心里还是不能平静，却不知道原来还有更不可思议的事等着我。。。。。。

我洗完澡出来，发现孩子们都还在睡，只好走到厨房准备一些孩子们起来之后热一热就能吃的东西。

准备完之后看了看时间，发现原来才下午一点多，我看了看静悄悄的房子，决定还是去睡个午觉补补眠。

夏日雨后的午后带着些凉意，舒服得让我不知不觉就沉沉睡去。

“嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡”迷迷糊糊的时候，我听见了一些像是在震动的声音。

突然，我感觉到了一个震动的物体贴上了我的穴口，又滑到了小豆豆上。

突如其来的陌生刺激让我更加地恐惧，却又不得不承认这种刺激的确让我觉得很爽，也让我忍不住想要更多刺激。

像是有个会读心术的精灵看透了我的愿望一样，没过多久，我就感觉到另一个嗡嗡作响的东西被插进了小穴里。

恍恍惚惚的感觉让我以为自己是在梦里，大概是觉得在春梦里不需要压抑自己吧，我开始扭动着身体，渴求着被操弄被填满的快感。

小穴里震动的东西来回抽插着，小豆豆也一直被震动着，双重夹击的快感让我爽的不能自已，很快就到了高潮，感觉到液体喷涌而出的快感。

高潮过后，小豆豆上的震动感消失了，小穴里的东西也消失了，空虚感折磨得我快要疯掉。

“！！！”想要伸手减低自己空虚感的那一瞬间，我突然发现我的双手被绑住了，我才终于意识过了，这并不是梦境。

“姐姐？你醒啦？”眼前出现的是程程阳光的笑脸。

“程程？你要干什么！快放开我！”被绑住双手的不安感让我暴躁，程程却像是没有听到一般无视了我的咆哮。

“我是来让姐姐舒服的啊~姐姐刚刚不是很喜欢吗？都喷了我一手呢~”程程把带着水渍的手举到我面前。

“。。。。。。”我并没能想到反驳的字词。

“嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡”震动声又一次响了起来。略带冰冷的跳蛋又一次贴上了我的小豆豆。

“唔。。。不要。。。啊。。。拿走。。。”我奋力扭动着身体想摆脱这种令我又爱又恨的快感。

“姐姐乖~很快就会更舒服了哦~”程程吻了吻我的嘴角，仿佛是想要安抚我的情绪。下一秒我却感觉到小穴里插进了一根手指。

程程的手指在我体内搅动着，似是在寻找着什么。

“啊！”当程程的手指轻轻刮过我体内的敏感点时，我没忍住叫了出声。

“是这里吧？”程程勾起一抹坏笑，又加了一根手指在我的小穴里疯狂搅动，不停地刮过敏感点的快感让我彻底放弃了抵抗。

“嗯。。。再快一点。。。快。。。一点。。。”将近高潮的我脑海里一片空白，只想要更快地达到高潮。

“啵”淫糜的声音从程程的手指和我的小穴的交合处传来。

“唔。。。嗯。。。给我。。。我要。。。”高潮前一秒被截断的空虚感几乎逼疯了我。

“姐姐求我，我就给你。”程程的声音在我耳边蛊惑着。

“求你。。。”

“求我什么？”

“求你。。。给我。。。”

“你要什么？”

“我要。。。我要被填满。。。求求你。。。”

“那你说你想要被谁填满？”

“我。。。我想要。。。你。。。丁。。。程鑫。。。啊！”话音刚落，小穴就被一根滚烫的肉棒填满了。

像是毫无章法的大力操弄，却又能每一下都恰到好处地磨到敏感点，被填满的幸福感和双手被绑的难受同时折磨着我，我感觉到我的眼泪正不由自主地涌出我的眼眶。

像是发现了我的泪水，程程把我抱了起来，在把分身深埋在我体内的同时，温柔地吻去了我脸上的泪水。

“姐姐，哭了可就不漂亮了哦~”程程嘴上温柔地哄着，下身却顶弄地越发凶狠。

在这种整个人被抱起又没有任何东西可以着力的情况下，我只能用被绑上的手紧紧环住程程的脖子，而除此之外的唯一一个着力点就只有我和程程的交合处，被悬空的恐惧感让我本能地紧紧夹住程程。

“姐姐，你的小穴好棒哦~把我的肉棒全吃进去了呢~”程程一边用力地顶弄着，一边说着下流的话调戏着我。

“姐姐越吸越紧了呢~是不是很喜欢我这样？”程程故意用力地顶了一下。

“唔。。。不要。。。说了。。。”我还是不习惯听这些下流话语。

“可是不说话的话，我的嘴巴也是闲着的呀~”程程嘴角勾起了一抹狡黠的笑。

虽然明知道这是套路，我还是主动吻上了程程。程程的分身依然用力地在我的小穴里进出，舌头也灵活的在我的嘴里搅动着，还时不时地吸一吸我的舌头。没有多少接吻经验的我还不太会换气，程程吻到我快无法呼吸的时候才终于收手，程程的唇离开的时候，我看见了一条银丝牵连在我们的唇之间。

“姐姐快呼吸不过来的时候，小穴吸得更紧了呢~”才刚结束一个吻，程程又开始了这种色情的话唠模式。

我深呼吸一口，让自己缓过气来，然后再一次堵上程程的唇。

大概是满足于我的主动，程程的抽插越发用力，速度也渐渐加快。

终于，在我又一次差点被吻到窒息的时候，程程一个用力地顶弄，我感觉到了一股温热喷射在我体内，我也被刺激地同时高潮。

等我趴在程程肩上喘过了气的时候，程程才温柔地抽出分身，轻轻地把我放回床上，解开了绑住我双手的领带。

“姐姐？”程程看我好像生气了的样子，小心翼翼地凑了过来。

“姐姐？”程程戳了戳我的脸。

“射进去会怀孕的。。。怀孕了怎么办。。。”其实我只是在担心怀孕的问题。

“对不起啊姐姐，我下次不会了，你原谅我一次嘛~”程程的撒娇让我忽略了他话里的重点。

“好啦好啦。。。”我能怎么办我也很绝望啊。

“那我帮姐姐把精液都弄出来吧 这样就不会怀孕啦~”又是一抹像小狐狸一样，略带狡猾的笑。

“不用。。。”我还没说完，程程就已经把我的腿分开了，掰成极度羞耻的M字型。

程程伸出了手指探进了我的小穴，我感觉到刚刚那些温热粘稠的精液正在一点一点从我的小穴里流出来。

“唔。。。嗯。。。”程程的手指不安分地在我的小穴里搅动着，时不时地刮过敏感点的快感让我再次沦陷在情欲里。

程程似是发现了我的渴望，插进小穴的手指变成了两根，每一下的进出都擦过敏感点，程程伸出另一只手碰了碰小豆豆的那一瞬间，我又迎来了一次高潮。

“姐姐真敏感啊~轻轻碰一碰就喷水了呢~”程程抽出手指对我说着。

在我还没喘过气的时候，程程把我抱了起来放到浴缸里，调好了水温以后温柔地帮我冲了澡，也冲干净了他留下的痕迹。

冲完澡后程程帮我放好了热水让我泡澡，还给我放了橙子味的浴盐，然后才离开，剩我一个人在充满橙子味的浴缸里思考这些天的不可思议。

“也许。。。他们之间已经达成了什么协议？”

等我洗完了澡，太阳也已经下山了，剩下被晚霞染红的天空。

正当我走到厨房准备做晚餐的时候，孩子们却说想出去吃火锅，叫我煮一点稀饭给有点不舒服的真源，然后一个个就全副武装地溜出了门。

程程出门前对我投来的暧昧眼神却让我有些不安。

走进厨房，我拿了个砂锅熬了锅皮蛋瘦肉粥，装了一碗，又拿了杯温水送上楼给真源。

“叩叩叩”我腾出一只手敲了敲真源的房门。

“进来吧，门没锁。”是真源略带沙哑的声音。

“你还好吧？”我推开门，看见的是一个脸色有点苍白的真源。

“没什么，应该只是普通感冒吧。”真源温柔地对我笑笑，表示他没什么大碍。

“我给你煮了皮蛋瘦肉粥，趁热吃吧。”我把粥和开水放到床头柜上。

“你吃完了我再来收拾吧，好好休息。”说完我就准备走出房间。

“姐姐。。。可以留下来陪我吃稀饭吗？”可能是生病让一向强壮的真源觉得孤独，我也只好陪陪他。

“好，我下楼把粥拿上来和你一起吃。”我快速地回到厨房把剩下的粥盛好，又回到了真源的房间。

我和真源安静地吃着各自的皮蛋瘦肉粥，气氛虽然安静，但却也并不尴尬。

一天之内经历了两场体力消耗颇大的运动的我饿得开始狼吞虎咽，三下五除二就把粥吃完了。

“姐姐，慢点吃，小心噎着。”真源嘴角带笑地看着我。

“姐姐的嘴角还有粥哦。”在我还没反应过来之前，真源已经吻上了我的嘴角。

“你干什么！”我猛地推开真源。

“对不起。。。”真源依然沙哑的声音让他看起来多了几分委屈。

“算了算了。。。就当没发生过。”我站起身，把餐具收拾好。

“姐姐可以帮我拿一下感冒药吗？”

“好。”我拿着餐具下了楼，找到感冒药之后又倒了杯温水，再次踏进真源的房间。

“谢谢姐姐。”真源对我道完谢之后就吃下了药片。

“好苦。”药片在口中还没来得及吞下就被温水化开的苦涩让真源皱起了眉。

“我去给你找颗糖？”声音低哑而委屈的真源还是让人很想好好照顾的。

我起身准备离开的时候，却被真源拉住了手，倒在了床上。真源迅速地爬了起来把我压在身下，在我还没反应过来的时候就已经吻了下来。

“这样就不苦了。”不知道过了多久，真源终于结束了这个吻。

我安静地盯着真源，一言不发。

“所以姐姐可以接受丁程鑫马嘉祺敖子逸甚至宋亚轩贺峻霖却不能接受我吗？”真源皱眉的不悦表情是我从未见过的。

“不是。。。”话语未落，真源的唇再次覆了下来。

“唔。。。”真源的手开始在我身上游走，单手轻易地解开了我睡衣的纽扣，毫不犹豫地直接开始揉捏我的乳尖。

大概是感觉到手中的乳头已经硬挺起来，真源的手开始往下移，温柔地扯下了我的裤子，手指隔着内裤轻轻摩擦着我的小豆豆。

“唔。。。”连日来的数场情事让我更加地敏感，几乎是只要轻轻一碰就让我放弃了抵抗。

真源加重了手上的力道揉捏着我的小豆豆，见我不再反抗了，真源才松开我的唇。

“喜欢吗？姐姐？”放轻声音的一声“姐姐”异常撩人。

“唔。。。”我咬紧了下唇努力不让自己发出声音。

“姐姐的小洞洞里开始有水流出来了哦。”一如往常的温润笑容在这时却显得邪恶。

真源扶起了我，让我背靠着床头半坐起来，再把我的双腿分开。真源的指尖轻轻从我的腰侧划过，勾住了我内裤的边缘轻轻扯下。

“姐姐看看，小洞洞里流出来的水都把你的内裤弄湿了呢。”真源从未有过的轻佻语气让我更加地羞耻。

视线顺着真源的手看去，被缓缓扯下的内裤和小穴之间粘连着的银丝让我的脸更加地滚烫，索性闭起了双眼。

“姐姐害羞了？”真源笑着捏了下我的脸。

“。。。。。。”我依然紧闭双眼。

真源加快了手上的动作，直到他把我的内裤勾在了我的脚踝。

意识到我的姿势太过色情，我羞得夹紧了双腿。

“姐姐的小穴这么好看，没什么好害羞的啦。”真源再次把我的腿掰成了"M"型。

似是感觉到真源炽热的目光，小穴里的淫液开始泛滥。

“啊嗯。。。”小穴里一下被插进了三根手指的刺激让我忍不住呻吟出声。

“姐姐的小穴好厉害，一下子就能把我的手指吃进去。”真源的手指模仿着交媾时的活塞运动，仿佛是要让我提前预习一下接下来会发生的事。

“姐姐，叫出来吧，他们都不在家。”大概是见我一直紧咬下唇，真源温柔地开了口。

然而我还是不愿松口，因为害怕去了解自己到底有多淫荡。

真源见我依旧倔强，毫无预兆地加快了手上的动作，强烈的刺激让我终于松了口。

“嗯。。。啊。。。真源。。。慢点。。。慢点。。。”过分强烈的快感让我失了理智。

真源依然保持着速度，一分钟不到就让我尖叫着达到了高潮。

“姐姐喷了好多水哦~”真源调笑道。

在我还在喘息的时候，真源已经脱下了裤子，把硕大的分身抵在我的小穴前。

“姐姐想要吗？”真源开始用他的分身摩擦着我的穴口，碾过小豆豆的快感让我再次渴望被填满，被贯穿。

“想要。。。”

“那姐姐看好了，我要插进去了哦~”特意拉长的尾音让我再次羞红了脸。

“啊。。。嗯。。。”被填满的瞬间，我没来得及收住溢出嘴边的呻吟。

“不许再咬着嘴唇了，我想听姐姐的呻吟。”真源惩罚似得用力撞了撞我的敏感点。

“啊。。。唔。。。”我只能任由自己呻吟，却还是尽力把声音降低。

真源正面插进来的姿势让我不敢睁眼看他，一半是因为害羞，一半是因为罪恶感。

“咕啾咕啾”来自我和真源交合处的水声不绝于耳，回荡在房间里，我体内的淫液也随着真源的抽插不停地往外涌，让我和真源之间更为黏腻。

正当我开始放开身体张开双腿迎接真源带来的快感时，“咕啾咕啾”的声音却戛然而止。

“药效发作了，我好累哦。”真源说着，躺到了我身边。

被彻底撩拨起了情欲的我眼里除了渴求真源的性器以外再无其他，只好主动爬到真源身上，扶起他的性器坐了下去。

“啊。。。唔。。。好大。。。”被填满的感觉刺激地让我抛开了羞耻心。

大概是满足了真源逗弄我的心思，在我累了的时候真源终于开始顶弄起来。

“说想要我，我就让姐姐更舒服。”是一抹和当年跳《威廉古堡》是几乎一样的邪笑。

“想要。。。你。。。张真源。。。啊！”话音刚落，真源就抽出了分身让我躺回床上，居高临下地再次贯穿了我。

一阵用力而快速的抽插让我离高潮越来越近，任人鱼肉的无助让我紧紧抓住了真源的肩膀。

大概是感觉到了我快要高潮，真源抬起了我的双腿，让性器进得更深，同时低下了头开始舔弄我胸前早已充血挺立的乳头。

“啊。。。要去了。。。啊！”真源又一次顶到我的敏感点时，我没忍住尖叫着高潮了。

“姐姐，我也要射了。”真源在我高潮后又抽插了几下，我感觉到一股温热射进了我小穴深处。

张·体育委员·真源因为感冒的关系所以放过了我，用着所剩无几的力气帮我穿上了衣服，又把我抱回了房间里的浴室。

我开着热水冲刷着我身上的痕迹，直到听到外面一群孩子回来的吵杂声才匆匆穿好睡衣。

推开门出去却发现孩子们都堆到了真源的房间里，像是在开什么秘密会议。。。。。。

我悄悄地贴上了真源的房门，听着里面的对话。

“所以姐姐已经不抗拒了？”

“应该是吧？”

“嗯。。。我觉得是已经放弃反抗了？”

“那是不是代表我们可以继续了？”

“可以吧。”

“要不要跟姐姐坦白？”

“先不要吧？她如果生气了怎么办？”

“但是不坦白的话她知道了可能会更生气？”

“听天由命吧。”

“。。。。。。”

在门外的我只听到了这一段对话，听着房间里的他们突然沉默，我怕被他们发现我偷听，决定还是走为上计。

回到房间，我开始回忆这几天的事，先是子逸莫名其妙跑到我房间然后夺走了我的初夜，然后还有贺儿亚轩嘉祺程程真源。。。。。。而且除了亚轩以外他们每一个都知道我还和谁发生过关系，这一连串的猜想让我不得不怀疑他们之间到底是不是商量好的。

拿起手机看了看时间，我决定还是去药店买避孕药。

“叩叩叩”我走到真源门前敲了敲门。

“请进。”

“我出去。。。买点东西，你们有事打我电话。”

“好。”他们都乖巧得仿佛什么事都没发生过。

买好了药回到宿舍，他们也已经回到了自己房间安静睡下。

我吃了药，把药藏好了之后才迷迷糊糊地睡着。

睡到半夜，我感觉身边像是睡了个人。

“泗旭？你在这干什么？”我清醒过来，发现泗旭正盯着我看。

“我想干什么，姐姐应该知道吧？”泗旭勾了勾唇。

“好。。。你等我一下。”泗旭大概也猜到我已经知道了些什么，想起前几次的经历，反正最后都是会被上，倒不如省点力气乖乖顺从。

我摸到睡前藏的避孕药，拿了一颗吞了下去又回到了床上。

“你不是要做吗？”回到床上，泗旭却还是一言不发地盯着我。

过了一会，我突然感觉到身上开始发热，小穴也开始发痒，叫嚣着想被填满。

“泗旭。。。泗旭。。。给我。。。”渴望被操的想法占据了我整个大脑，我本能地靠近了现在唯一能救我的泗旭。

我手忙脚乱地扯下了泗旭的裤子和内裤，迫不及待地抚上泗旭的分身开始撸动。

“泗旭。。。泗旭。。。”被情欲烧得失去理智的我发现泗旭还是一副波澜不惊的样子，我脱下了睡衣，用双乳代替双手继续撸动着泗旭的分身，同时开始舔着龟头。

泗旭的分身也逐渐硬了起来，感受到泗旭反应的我像是受到了鼓舞，更加卖力地讨好着泗旭。

直到我几乎没有力气的时候，泗旭不声不响地射在了我的脸上，精液的味道让我的欲望燃烧地更加旺盛。

“泗旭。。。泗旭。。。插进来。。。”我躺在床上，掰开双腿玩弄着早已湿透的小穴，渴望着泗旭的性器一插到底。

“啊唔。。。泗旭。。。好大。。。把姐姐的小穴都填满了。。。唔。。。”泗旭抬起了我的双腿，毫不犹豫地直捣黄龙。

我不知道自己为什么会变成这样，只知道大脑里传来的就只有想要被狠狠操弄这一个讯息。

泗旭却不如我所愿，插进来之后并没有继续动作，反而动作轻柔地在我的额头，脸颊，嘴唇上烙下一个个吻。

终于在我觉得我即将要被欲火烧成灰烬的时候，泗旭开始缓缓地抽插。

“泗旭。。。快一点。。。用力。。。”仿佛全身上下每个细胞都在叫嚣着想要一场激烈的性爱。

“用力干什么？”泗旭嘴角带笑地看着我，抽送分身的动作依旧缓慢而温柔。

“用力。。。用力。。。干我。。。”我彻底抛开了羞耻心，向泗旭恳求着快感。

“这可是姐姐自己说的哦，话说出口了就没有反悔的余地了。”泗旭再次在我唇上烙下一吻，随后双手握住我的腰开始快速抽插。

“啊。。。泗旭。。。插得。。。好深。。。好棒。。。”已经彻底失去理智的我开始含糊不清地说着我从未说过的淫词浪语。

泗旭依旧安静，只有狠狠的操弄才能让我感觉到他的存在。

过了一会儿，泗旭抽出了分身，拍了拍我的屁股示意我趴着。

“啊。。。进得好深。。。要被。。。捅穿了。。。啊。。。”我顺从地翻了身趴着，抬起屁股方便泗旭的动作。

这种羞耻的姿势让泗旭的性器进得更深，也更容易磨到敏感点，导致我在泗旭插进来的那一下几乎就直接高潮了。

泗旭依旧没有放慢速度，一下一下又快又狠地深深插进，让我毫无预兆地高潮了。

“啊。。。不行了。。。不要了。。。要去了。。。啊！”我感觉到体内一股暖流喷涌而出，却被泗旭的分身堵住。

我还没喘过气来，泗旭又一次开始了活塞运动。

刚刚高潮过的小穴格外敏感，因为高潮而紧绷的小穴仿佛能描绘出泗旭性器的形状。

“泗旭。。。泗旭慢一点。。。”我忍不住开口求饶。

“姐姐到底要我快一点，还是要我慢一点呀？”泗旭抽出分身在穴口磨着。

“我。。。我不知道。。。快点。。。插进来。。。”我胡乱地往下身摸索着，想要握住泗旭的分身。

“姐姐不说出来，我是不会给你的哦。”泗旭抓住了我的手，在我耳边低语。

“我。。。我要你。。。要你。。。干死我。。。啊！”我哭喊着。

泗旭似是很满意我的反应，在我说完的时候又一次贯穿了我，毫不留情地戳刺着敏感点。

抽插了一会儿，我感觉到泗旭的分身像是更加粗大，我就知道他快要射了。

“啊。。。泗旭。。。给我。。。射给我。。。”泗旭像是被这句淫荡的话刺激到，迅速地抽出了分身让我躺下。

“我想看着姐姐高潮的样子。”泗旭说完，又开始了一轮猛攻。

“啊。。。嗯。。。泗旭。。。要去了。。。啊！”我尖叫着达到了第二次高潮，体内涌出的暖流让泗旭同时射了出来。

不知道过了多久，直到泗旭的分身软了下来，再也堵不住我小穴里那些淫液和精液的混合物，我们才分开。

“姐姐不怕怀孕了？”泗旭看了看我还在往外流着精液的小穴。

“。。。。。。”欲望得到了发泄之后的我彻底平静了下来，并不想承认刚刚那个喊着“射给我”的是我本人。

泗旭看出了我的尴尬，也就不再追问，只是安静的帮我穿好睡衣，轻轻地留下一句“晚安”就离开了我的房间。

一天经历了好几场性爱的我已经彻底没有了力气，连爬起来洗澡的力气都没有了，只能任由着泗旭的精液继续留在我体内。

我想他们的协议大概是想让我更加“贴身”地照顾他们？这是不是就意味着我接下来的日子里还是会随时随地被他们任意一个。。。。。。

想到这，我突然发现其实自己也并没有想象中那么抗拒。

可能是食髓知味吧，我也不能说我真的一点都不喜欢。

“那下一个。。。又会是谁呢？”沉睡前，我却隐隐有了些期待。

前一天明明很累，但我睡着睡着却突然开始觉得呼吸困难，只好强迫自己睁开眼睛。

“！！！”我睁开眼，映入眼帘的是耀文儿放大版的脸。

“耀文？醒醒！”原来呼吸困难的原因是刘耀文小朋友紧紧抱着我睡，把我勒到无法呼吸。

“唔。。。怎么啦？”耀文揉了揉眼睛，懵懵地问我。

“你。。。为什么会在我房间？”

“嗯？？？”刘耀文小朋友还是没有清醒过来。

“姐姐？？？你打我一下。。。”眼睛是睁开了，人还是没醒。

“我说，你为什么会在我床上？？？”我抓住耀文的肩膀晃了晃。

“哦。。。嗯。。。就昨晚真心话大冒险输了。。。我就被陈玺达公主抱扔这了。。。”耀文一脸委屈巴巴地控诉着陈玺达的恶行。

“你醒了那就回你自己房间睡吧。。。”我温柔地下了逐客令。

“我还是好困。。。”耀文迅速闭上眼睛并且又恢复到刚才让我呼吸不了的睡姿。

“刘耀文！”我想要推开耀文，却发现力量太过悬殊。

没过多久，我就感觉到有东西顶在我大腿上。

“姐姐。。。我。。。”耀文牵着我的手，覆上了他的分身。

“。。。。。。”我怎么也没想到这次居然会是耀文，但毕竟都知道了他们之间是商量好的，我也就只能乖乖认命。

我叹了口气，开始隔着内裤轻抚耀文的分身。

明显是第一次的十八岁少年脸红得像颗富士苹果，浑身紧绷的反应青涩得可爱。

我掀开被子，翻身趴在耀文身上，用舌头在内裤上描绘着性器的形状。

“唔。。。嗯。。。”极力压抑却还是从喉咙里溢出的低吟像是在鼓励我一样。

我用牙齿轻轻咬住内裤边缘，一点一点地往下扯。

失去了最后一层遮挡，耀文精神的分身仿佛抬着头向我打了个招呼。

我伸手握住耀文已经挺立的分身轻轻撸动着，心里默默慨叹现在的孩子发育也太好了吧。

我抬眼看了看耀文，他紧闭的双眼和红透的脸让我颇有罪恶感的同时却又更想逗弄。

“唔！”我突然含住了的分身，从未体验过的刺激逼出了他的呻吟。

耀文睁大了眼睛看着我，小眼神单纯得仿佛像是我在欺负他一样，下一秒又害羞得闭上了眼。

吞吐着耀文分身的同时，我感觉到下身一股黏腻，才惊觉我昨晚累到居然没去洗澡，只好速战速决。

我尽了最大的努力含住了耀文大半的性器，偶尔舔过铃口的时候都会感觉到耀文更加地紧绷，却也会不自觉地顶胯，让分身在我嘴里进得更深。

耀文的分身甚至几乎顶进了我的喉咙，虽然有点难受，但少年性器上带着的咸腥味却让我像着了魔一样地沉溺。

“姐姐。。。我要射了。。。唔。。。”在我卖力吞吐了一会儿之后，伴随着一声低吼，耀文终于射在了我的嘴里。

少年的精液并没有过于腥臭的味道，我犹豫了片刻还是悉数吞了下去。

“姐姐。。。那个。。。不应该吐出来吗。。。”少年的脸依然很红，可爱的模样和下身还未疲软的狰狞形成了强烈的对比。

“嗯。。。没关系啦。。。你回自己房间睡吧，我要起床洗澡了。”

“姐姐。。。我们。。。可以一起洗吗？”我以为我已经解决了问题，却没想到耀文会问出这句话。

“不可以，我去洗澡了。”虽然耀文已经成年了，但我始终还是觉得他是个孩子，觉得做到这一步已经是极限了，所以只能狠下心拒绝。

“你干什么！”我还没来得及翻身下床，就已经被不知道什么时候站在了床边的耀文一把抱了起来。

“我们一起洗吧~”耀文轻松欢快的语调里带着不容拒绝的强硬。

耀文把我放在了洗手台上，在浴缸里放起了热水，又回到了我的面前开始解开我的睡衣扣子。

“洗澡要脱衣服啊姐姐。”老成的语气仿佛我才是比他小的那一个。

“我。。。我自己脱。。。你先出去。。。我洗完你再洗。。。”我还是想挣扎一下。

耀文没有说话，但解扣子的手却没有停下。

睡裤被扯下的那一瞬间，我觉得就我再也没有反抗的余地。

一丝不挂的我还是维持着坐在洗手台上的姿势，赤裸相对的难堪让我不敢睁眼。

“姐姐，是。。。泗旭的吗？”耀文大概是看到了昨晚的痕迹，小心翼翼地开了口。

我依旧闭着眼睛装死，逃避这个比赤裸相对更令人难堪的问题。

“我帮姐姐洗一下吧。。。”

“不。。。用”用字还没说出口，耀文已经装了一盘温水回到我面前。

耀文分开了我的双腿，拿了一条用温水打湿的毛巾开始擦拭我大腿上已经干涸的痕迹。

毕竟是第一次看见女生裸体的样子，耀文的脸依然因为害羞而红彤彤的，手上的动作却还是很温柔。

“唔。。。”毛巾突然擦过穴口的刺激让我没忍住发出了声音。

耀文手上的动作顿了顿，放下了毛巾，毫无预兆地把手指伸进了小穴里抠挖着。

“不可以。。。拿出去。。。”我知道再怎么拒绝都是没有用的，但还是想阻止耀文的动作。

耀文却还是没有停下动作，他也许真的只是想帮我清理干净，但不断磨过敏感点的手指让我逐渐沉溺在快感里，彻底放弃抵抗。

“唔。。。嗯。。。”快感不断侵蚀着我的理智，但在我即将高潮的时候耀文却抽出了手指，用温水冲干净了我的下身。

“洗干净了，那我们一起洗澡吧？”耀文一如既往地没有给我回绝的机会，一把抱起了我放进浴缸里，随后自己也挤了进来。

浴缸并不大，耀文坐下后把我抱着坐在了他的腿上，他的前胸紧紧贴着我的后背，他的分身也紧贴着我的屁股。

“我们。。。还是分开洗吧。。。”这个姿势真的太过羞耻，而且也不方便洗澡。

但耀文依然充耳不闻，双手环上了我的腰。

“姐姐？”耀文轻轻地用分身顶了顶我，在我耳边轻声喊了声姐姐。

“干。。。干嘛。。。”我开始怂了。

“我可不可以。。。”虽然耀文因为害羞没敢说出后半句，但我还是觉得真的很有罪恶感。

“不可以。。。”话音未落，耀文的分身已经抵在了我屁股上，仿佛是一种无声的威胁。

“姐姐。。。”耀文在我耳边吹着气喊着姐姐的同时，双手覆上了我的胸前，动作生涩地揉捏着，时不时搓揉着胸前的两颗红豆。

耀文手上的动作一直在继续，大概是感觉到我已经彻底顺从了，耀文的手也开始大胆地往下移。

因为有水的润滑，耀文的手指轻而易举地滑进了我的小穴里，突然被填满的快感让我浑身紧绷，却又渴望更多。

“唔。。。嗯。。。还要。。。”胸前的快感加上小穴里敏感点被磨过的刺激让我把一切罪恶感都抛诸脑后，双手往后摸上了耀文的分身。

可能是没有想到我会突然主动，耀文愣了一愣，又加快了手上的动作。

“嗯。。。再快一点。。。啊。。。”濒临高潮的我全身紧绷，小穴里紧缩到像是能清楚感受到耀文手指上的纹路。

高潮过后，我无力地瘫软在耀文身上。

耀文顺势借着这个体位把分身滑到我的小穴前，磨蹭着刚刚高潮过还在颤抖的小豆豆。

“姐姐，我可以进去吗？”

我看着耀文本就红润的脸蛋因为热水而变得更红，没有忍住翻过身在他脸上咬了一口。

惹狼的下场，就是耀文趁着我咬上他的那一瞬间，一把握住我的腰插进了我的小穴里。

“啊。。。好大。。。太涨了。。。”刚刚高潮完还没放松的小穴被突然撑开，让我有种被填满到没有一丝缝隙的错觉。

耀文像是非常满意我的反应，奖励似地顶弄了几下。

“姐姐吸得好紧。。。”因为水里实在太滑，我本能地想阻止耀文的分身滑开，于是下意识的尽力夹紧，被耀文一语道破的瞬间，我感觉脸上一片滚烫。

我默默低下了头任由耀文摆布，掌握了主导权的耀文每一下的挺进都深得令人害怕，我的理智也渐渐被像是会被捅穿的恐惧和快感占据。

抽插了几十下后，耀文把我一把抱起，让我抓住浴缸边的扶手，背对着他。

“嗯。。。好深。。。好满。。。”从背后插进来的姿势让耀文的分身进得更深，深得像是会被顶穿一样。

耀文一边抽插，双手也努力挑逗着我胸前的红豆，上下夹击的快感让我再次濒临高潮。

“嗯。。。啊。。。慢一点。。。要。。。要去了。。。啊。。。”耀文狠狠磨过敏感点的那一瞬间，我的大脑就彻底被快感所操控。

高潮的时候耀文的分身也并没有抽出，反而在小穴因为高潮而紧绷的时候用力地顶了一下，仿佛是要顶穿我的子宫一样，我感觉到了一股温热洒在了我的体内。

过了一会儿，耀文的分身稍微软了下去，从小穴里滑了出去，耀文射进去的精液就像突然打开的香槟一样涌了出来。

耀文把已经累到跌坐在水里的我捞了起来，打开花洒把我洗干净，又分开了我的双腿仔细地冲干净了他自己留下的痕迹。

把我清理干净之后耀文草草地给自己冲了个澡，擦干之后就拿起了浴巾把我包了起来直接公主抱到床上，又拿起酷似小猪佩琦的粉色吹风机开始帮我把头发吹干。

已经累到快睁不开眼的我心安理得地躺在耀文怀里任由他帮我吹头发。

“姐姐。。。你。。。会不会。。。怀孕啊？”耀文小心翼翼地开口。

“。。。。。。”这个被迫上床的频率快到我觉得一颗避孕药已经够撑了。

“姐姐？如果真的怀孕了。。。怎么办？”我感觉到耀文的聪明脑壳里突然开始天马行空，怕是连孩子小学在哪读都已经开始想了。

“不会。。。怀孕的啦。。。”为了阻止耀文的奇思妙想，我还是开了口。

“哦。。。”我怕是已经意识模糊了，居然会觉得耀文这一声“哦”带着委屈。

不知道过了多久，吹风机“呼噜呼噜”的声音终于停了下来，耀文从衣柜里拿了一套干净的睡衣帮我穿上之后我就已经失去了意识，只记得耀文好像说了句“好好休息”，恍惚直接又好像感觉到了一个吻落在了我的额头上，另一个吻又好像落在了我的唇上。

我带着对这一切荒唐开始习以为常的平静昏睡过去。

昨晚被折腾到深夜才睡，早上还没睡够又迷迷糊糊的和耀文上了床，体力彻底透支的我一直昏睡到太阳下山了才醒过来。

体力透支再加上长时间昏睡让我活生生被饿醒，醒过来的时候发现天空已经披上了一层如同丝绸般的靛蓝色。

我晃了晃睡到迷糊的脑袋，起身走向厨房。

“姐姐？”是天泽贝贝低沉却又带点甜糯的声音。

“天泽？其他人呢？”房子里安静得出奇。

“他们又去撸串啦~”天泽嘬着手里的酸奶说道。

“哦。。。那你怎么不去？我给你煮点什么吃？”我打开冰箱看了看有什么食材。

“太热了不想去，他们说晚点给我打包回来。”

“哦，那好吧。”我从冰箱拿出拿出黄瓜，鸡胸肉，豆腐和茄子，顺便抓了两颗巧克力先垫垫肚子。

我把鸡胸肉洗干净扔下锅煮熟，回头准备切黄瓜的时候却发现天泽倚在冰箱边盯着我。

“你饿吗？要不我多煮点？”

天泽却没回话，只是走到灶台边把火关了。

“怎么了？”天泽的动作让我摸不着头脑。

“姐姐，”天泽还是盯着我看。

“你。。。其实都知道了吧？”

“知道什么？”我想我猜到了天泽想说什么，但还是抱着一丝侥幸。

“就是。。。秘密协议啊”天泽眨着他的大眼睛略带震惊地看着我。

“。。。。。。”他们真的是过了好几年了还是这么中二，还“秘密协议”。。。

“关于。。。你们轮流。。。跑到我房间的秘密协议？”我顿了一顿才想到应该要如何委婉地说出来。

“嗯。。。其实公司在选保姆的时候合约里有一条“负责解决艺人所有需求”。。。而所有需求。。。也包括。。。”

“我为什么不记得我见过这条？？？”这次震惊的人变成了我。

哦，好像是我签约的时候太兴奋没认真看合约就唰唰地签好了名并且打包好行李把自己送上了门。

“。。。。。。”狗公司的操作一如既往地狗。

“后来我们发现你好像不知道这一条条款，公司就说让我们自己想办法。。。”

。。。这就是你们一个个突然跑来把我这样那样的原因？？？

今天也是想实名辱骂sdfj的一天。

“哦。。。”震惊完的我决定继续煮我的晚餐。

“姐姐，我可不可以。。。”天泽撒娇似地眨着他的大眼睛。

“不可以。。。”其实吧，无论我回答的是可以还是不可以，结局都一样。

“可是。。。耀文都可以。。。”话音未落，天泽就把我抱上了厨房里的桌子。

我居高临下地看着天泽撒娇似的眼神，大眼睛一闪一闪的真的让人毫无抵抗力。

天泽见我盯着他发呆，笑了一下就贴上了我的唇。

蜻蜓点水式的吻，加上甜度满分的笑容，让我选择了顺从。

天泽双手环上我的腰，因为桌子的高度，天泽甚至要抬头才能吻到我。

天泽的吻并不具侵略性，反而像棉花糖在嘴里融化一样，甜腻而温柔。

但他的双手却极具侵略性地开始在我身上游走着，探进衣服的手从后背摸到前胸，轻易地握住了我的双乳，修长的手指夹住了我的乳头拉扯着。

“姐姐？现在，可以了吗？”一吻过后，我才发现我的睡衣早就已经被拉起，衣衫不整的模样和天泽衣冠楚楚的样子形成了鲜明的对比。

“随。。。随便你啦”我选择了破罐子破摔。

得到了允许的天泽更加放肆，低头含住了我已经挺立的乳头。

天泽时而吮吸着，时而又舔弄着，酥麻感传遍全身的同时让我渴望更多。

“另一边。。。也要。。。”天泽独宠一边的做法引起了我的不满。

天泽终于放开已经被蹂躏到充血红透的乳头，转向另一边继续，手指同时往下，穿过裤子直探向我最脆弱的地方。

天泽的手指探向穴口，轻轻划过后又把手抽了出来。

天泽抬眼对我笑着，如猫一般狡黠的眼神昭示了甜蜜笑容背后的邪意。

天泽在我眼前晃了晃还粘连着银丝的手指，一句话都没说却足以让我羞耻。

“姐姐？”天泽见我紧闭双眼装鸵鸟，没忍住出了声。

我依然装死，天泽却不在意我的反应，开始褪去我身上仅剩的衣物。

“嘶。。。”突然有个冰凉的东西贴上了我的穴口，我吓得睁开了眼，发现天泽手上拿着我刚刚洗好的茄子。

“你要干什么？！”我往后缩了缩，但却无路可退。

“姐姐不是喜欢吃茄子吗？”话音未落，天泽握着细长的茄子插进了小穴里。

“不可以。。。拿出去。。。”茄子在身体里的感觉说不上奇怪，但我还是迫切地想把它拿走。

“要拿出去吗？”天泽握住茄子缓缓往外抽，正当我松了一口气的时候，天泽却又用力把茄子插了进去。

“天泽。。。天泽。。。拿出去。。。”天泽不断地抽送着手中的茄子，我的求饶并没有得到回应。

“啊。。。唔。。。”在我被茄子抽插到高潮的前一刻，天泽却把茄子抽了出去。

“姐姐是不喜欢茄子吗？那吃黄瓜吧~”说罢，天泽拿起了一旁洗好的黄瓜，插进了小穴里。

“唔！啊！”黄瓜上的小刺加上冰凉的触感，让刚刚已经濒临高潮的我没忍住尖叫着高潮。

被黄瓜堵住堵住了出路的淫水慢慢流出，濡湿了桌子。

天泽抽出了黄瓜，在我喘息的空隙间脱好了裤子。

“想要吗？姐姐？”天泽勾唇的样子撩人得可怕。

我像是被迷惑了心智一般伸出手握住了天泽已然挺立的分身，莫名熟练地开始撸动着。

等我感觉到天泽的分身更加硬挺时，天泽却拨开了我的手。

我迷惘地看向天泽，他却已经把分身对准了我的小穴，等我回过神来时，天泽已经插了进来。

“啊。。。唔。。。嗯。。。”天泽没有给我缓冲的时间就开始快速抽插着。

“天泽。。。慢一点。。。”强烈的快感让我抓紧了天泽的肩膀。

天泽的动作的确慢了下来，但却慢得像被慢放了一样。缓缓抽出的性器让空虚感更加清晰，慢慢进入的性器像是故意地一般磨过小豆豆，让情欲燃烧起来。

“天泽。。。快点。。。”天泽的动作彻底勾起了我欲望，这一瞬间我脑海里就只有想被疯狂填满的念头。

“是姐姐自己说要快一点的，不要后悔哦~”天泽说完，在我唇边落下一吻后，就把我抱了起来，让我整个人都挂在他身上。

我双手环住天泽的脖子，天泽的双手托着我的屁股开始猛烈抽插。

“啊。。。唔。。。天泽。。。好棒。。。”因为姿势的关系，天泽的分身比刚才进得更深，再加上快速的刺激，让我彻底沉沦在这场性事里。

每一下的抽插都像是在坐过山车，抛起又落下的时候天泽的性器不断擦过敏感点，让我很快又到达了高潮。

“唔。。。。天泽。。。天泽。。。我不行了。。。啊。。。”我紧紧环住天泽的脖子，感觉到小穴里紧缩得像是能描绘出天泽性器上的纹路一样。

“姐姐。。。真棒。。。”天泽在我高潮的时候又用力抽插了几下，然后我就感觉到了一股温热喷洒在我的小穴深处。

天泽把我放回了桌子上，拿起了我的衣服，又把我抱了起来，往房间走去。

“我。。。能不能先穿衣服。。。”浑身赤裸被抱着的感觉太奇怪，而且我也怕他们突然回来。

“姐姐害羞啦？”一如既往的甜笑，此时此刻看起来却有些不同。

我沉默地任由天泽把我抱回了房间的浴室里，任由着他替我洗澡，任由着他帮我穿上睡衣。

帮我整理干净后天泽就回房了，我回到厨房给自己煮了碗面。

洗碗的时候，我站在厨房里仿佛还能若有似无地闻到那股欢爱的味道。

“下一个。。。应该是达达了吧。。。”我平静地想着。

按照之前的频率，我以为我很快就会等到达达的“突袭”，但却一整天都风平浪静。

我怀着一丝不安，却又带点庆幸地过了一天，却没有想到这次的“突袭”比往常更让我惊吓。

黄昏时，除了达达以外的九个孩子都说要出去吃饭，我就知道接下来我即将要面对的会和以前一样。

“叩叩叩”是我门外响起的敲门声。

“姐姐？他们都出去了？”玺达擦着还在滴水的头发走了进来。

“嗯。。。说是要出去加餐。。。”看见玺达身上仅有的那条围住下身的毛巾，我压抑着心底的不安回答道。

“那。。。我带姐姐去个地方？”虽然是询问句，但玺达抓住我的手的力道却并没有让我拒绝的余地。

“去哪？”

“秘密。”玺达故作神秘地笑了笑，拿出了不知道从哪变出来的眼罩。

“要戴上这个哦~”说完，玺达就帮我戴上了眼罩。

“啊！”突然凌空的感觉加上戴上眼罩后的一片漆黑让我陷入恐惧之中。

“姐姐，不挽着我你就摔了哦~”玺达说话时的温热气息洒在了我的耳边。

“好。。。”为了生命安全我还是摸索着环上了玺达的脖子。

一片黑暗中我只感觉到玺达要带我去的地方是有楼梯的。

“到了哦~”我感觉到自己像是被放在了一张床上，正想抬手摘下眼罩，却被玺达按住了手。

“还不能看哦。”被按住的手上似乎有什么东西划过，然后收紧。

“玺达？”我渐渐感觉到我整个人被分开成“大”字型，双手双脚都像是被绑住了，但我感觉我整个人还是在玺达怀里的。

“啊！玺达！”手脚和腰上绑住的绳子突然收紧，我感觉到我已经凌空了。

“准备好了吗？姐姐？”玺达磁性的声音从耳边传来，我试图想要抓着他，却发现被限制了行动的双手根本无法碰到他。

“嘶。。。”突然，一股冰凉而坚硬的触感碰到了我的腿。

“不要乱动哦姐姐~”

“咔嚓，咔嚓。”是剪刀撕碎我睡衣的声音。

失去了睡衣遮挡的我更加地害怕，但却又没有办法逃脱。

“玺达。。。玺达。。。我怕。。。”我开口求饶的声音里甚至染上了哭腔。

“我不会伤害姐姐的。”玺达轻轻抱了抱我，坚定地说着。

我莫名其妙地冷静了下来，任由玺达继续动作，直到我感觉到自己已经全身赤裸。

彻底暴露的皮肤清楚地感受到绳子环绕过身体的触感，最后我只感觉到绳子勒紧了我的双乳。

“姐姐？准备好了吗？3，2，1。”倒数结束的时候，玺达摘下了我的眼罩。

我睁开眼，看见的是用镜子铺成的天花板，镜子里映出了我四肢被绑起，双乳被绳子勒得更为挺立，并且整个人只靠四肢和腰上的绳子被吊在半空的样子。

镜子里也映出了玺达的身影，但看清了玺达手里拿着的东西后，不安的感觉再次充满了我的心。

“玺达。。。你。。。要干什么。。。”

“姐姐看不出来吗？”玺达勾起了一抹笑，俯下身吻上了我的唇，再一点一点往下移，含住了我的乳尖。

玺达时而舔弄时而吮吸着我的乳尖，直到乳头完全挺立透红才终于停下。

“啊！”乳尖上冰凉刺痛的感觉让我没能忍住尖叫。

“不要。。。玺达。。。求你。。。”我依然徒劳无功地哀求着玺达，希望他能取掉乳头上的乳夹。

“啊！”理所当然地，玺达把另外一个乳夹夹在了我的乳头上。

玺达再次俯身，他的吻落在了我的胸上，再一点一点地往下移。

“唔！”玺达吻上了我的小穴，碰到小豆豆的刺激让我开始颤抖。

玺达的舌头挑逗着小豆豆，时不时的吮吸让刺激更加猛烈。

“姐姐的这里好敏感啊，轻轻一碰就这么兴奋了。”玺达嘴上调戏我的同时，伸出了两只手指夹住了小豆豆轻轻拉扯。

“不要。。。不要再玩了。。。”玺达完全掌握了我的敏感带，强烈的快感让我恐惧，也让我几乎失去理智。

玺达顺从地停下了手上的动作，但下一秒却已经伸出手指探进了小穴里。

“姐姐都这么湿了，怎么不告诉我？”话音未落，在小穴里抽插的手指直接增加到三根。

“咕啾咕啾”小穴里的水声越发刺耳。

“唔。。。”我咬紧了下唇不让自己发出呻吟。

玺达手上的动作一直加快，在小穴里搅动着的手指每一次抽插都会磨到敏感点，让我极度渴望高潮。

“姐姐，喜不喜欢这样？”玺达明知道我快要高潮，却突然停下了动作。

“喜。。。喜欢。。。”我声音极轻地回答着。

“大声一点，告诉我，你喜欢什么？”玺达磁性的嗓音一步一步引诱着我。

“喜欢。。。喜欢你。。。这样。。。”虽然小穴里叫嚣着想要被抽插，但我却还是没有办法说出玺达想听到的话。

“这样是怎么样？”玺达屈起手指轻碰我的敏感点。

“我。。。喜欢。。。你。。。干我。。。唔。。。”得到了满意的答案，玺达再次加快了手上的动作。

“啊！嗯。。。唔。。。”剧烈的快感彻底侵蚀了我的理智。

“姐姐真骚，小穴居然还会喷水”玺达走到我身旁，勾起一抹坏笑，在我眼前晃了晃还沾着我的淫水的手指。

“唔。。。”玺达的手指贴上了我的嘴唇，我吓得立刻紧闭嘴巴。

“尝尝你自己的味道？”玺达说着，把手指捅进了我的嘴里。

一股淡淡的咸腥味在我嘴里蔓延，玺达的手指一直在我的嘴里搅动着，直到他觉得我已经尝到了自己的味道。

我瞪了玺达一眼，玺达却无动于衷地耸耸肩，抽出了在我嘴里的手指，走到我大开的双腿前。

玺达扯掉身上仅有的毛巾，让他的分身和我打了个招呼。

我透过天花板上的镜子看了一眼就不敢再睁眼，只听到玺达轻笑了一声，随后就是穴口感觉到的，来自玺达分身的热度。

“姐姐，这个时候应该说什么？”玺达双手握住了我的两条大腿，性器在小穴前磨蹭着。

“我。。。不知道。。。”我并不知道玺达还想要我说什么，但我相信绝不会是什么好事。

“要说“请你插进来”哦～这样才有礼貌哦～姐，姐～”我从一字一顿的“姐姐”两个字里听出了一丝威胁的意味。

“请。。。请你。。。插进来。。。”我越讲声音越小。

“插进哪里？姐姐不说清楚我是不会知道的哦～”玺达故意用分身顶了顶已经被玩弄到硬挺的小豆豆。

“小穴里。。。请你。。。插进。。。我的。。。小穴里。。。唔！”我紧闭着双眼说完的那一瞬间，玺达粗长而滚烫的性器就直捣黄龙，一下就捅到了深处。

“太深了。。。好可怕。。。”玺达仿佛插到了尽头的感觉是我从未感受过的。

玺达直接开始了猛烈的抽插，我完全凌空的身体只能随着绳子的晃动迎合着玺达的挺进。

玺达的双手从我的大腿移到腰上，他双手所及之处，都像被燎起了一片火原，滚烫而又渴望更多的触碰。

“唔。。。嗯。。。慢点。。。慢点。。。玺达。。。”每一下都几乎被顶穿的恐惧让我选择了开口求饶。

“可是姐姐的小穴吸得这么紧，是真的想让我慢一点吗？”说完，玺达狠狠地插了进来。

“做人要诚实哦，姐姐。”玺达俯下身吻了吻我，然后又开始快速地抽插。

“玺达。。。玺达。。。”每一下都被顶到子宫的快感渐渐盖过了恐惧，即将高潮的快感让我绷紧了身体。

“姐姐吸得这么紧，是想让我射进去，让姐姐怀上小宝宝吗？”

“唔。。。射进来。。。”灭顶的快感让我更加渴望滚烫的精液。

“唔！”在我高潮的同时，玺达也在我的小穴深处射了出来，滚烫的精液仿佛射满了整个子宫。

大概是考虑到我被吊得有点久，玺达射完后就退了出去。

“姐姐的小穴现在都是我的味道了哦～”玺达说完，亲了我一口就取下了乳夹，开始解开我身上的绳子。

我累到索性窝在玺达怀里等他把绳子解开。

玺达把绳子解开后突然起身，吓得我紧紧地抱住了他的脖子。

“姐姐这么主动？”玺达轻笑了一声。

“才不是。。。”虽然嘴上硬气，但我还是任由着玺达把我抱着走。

我从来都不知道房子里还有这个地方，环顾四周，发现除了刚才我看见的镜面天花板，还有吊着我的装置以外，这个房间里还有一张超大的床，床的对面有一个像是衣柜一样的大柜子。

玺达把我抱进了浴室，把我放在了浴缸边，然后开始调起了水温。

放水的同时，玺达拿起了花洒帮我清理了他刚刚射进去的精液。

玺达一手拿着花洒，另一只手则往小穴里探进了两根手指抠挖着，把精液一点一点引出来。

也许是故意的，玺达每一下的动作都总会碰到敏感点，若有似无的刺激让刚刚被狠狠填满过的小穴又开始渴望更多。

但玺达天生无辜的脸却又让我无法责怪他，只好任由他为所欲为。

“啊！唔。。。”玺达帮我清理干净的同时，我又一次达到了高潮。

“爽吗？姐姐？”玺达勾了勾唇。

我羞耻得低下头不说话。

玺达也调戏够了，洗掉了手上那些精液和淫水的混合物之后就把我抱进了浴缸，美其名曰帮我洗澡。

浴缸虽然比较大，但和玺达这只将近一米九的大型犬一起，浴缸也显得拥挤。

“唔。。。不要弄啦。。。”玺达的手摸遍了我全身，甚至还故意扯了扯乳头。

欲火再次被玺达点燃，但玺达在星火燎原后却从浴缸里起了身。

“姐姐，我们玩点新的吧？”和耀文一样，问句里带着的是不容拒绝的肯定。

我安静地看着玺达在浴室的柜子里拿着东西，默默地给自己做好心理准备。

“不要！我不要！”但当我看见玺达手上的东西时，我本能地抗拒着。

玺达手上拿着大号的针筒，针筒旁边还有两瓶瓶液体。

“我不会伤害姐姐的。”玺达坚定的眼神让我开始犹豫。

“我保证不会伤到姐姐的，好不好？”大型海豹撒娇现场。

“随。。。随便你了啦！”无力抗拒玺达撒娇的我完败。

玺达让我扶着洗手台背对着他，看不见身后的不安让恐惧一点一点加深。

我感觉到一股凉意在我的后穴口蔓延，也感觉到玺达小心翼翼地触碰，像是生怕我感觉到一丝痛楚。

“唔！”我感觉到针筒开始缓缓地进入我的后穴，里面的液体也开始一点一点被灌进我的体内。

“难受。。。”液体越来越多，我的肚子也随之又胀又疼。

“忍一下。。。姐姐。。。”玺达轻拍我的背安抚着我。

“疼。。。”肚子的疼痛越发强烈，我甚至连撑住洗手台的力气都没有。

“你。。。可不可以。。。出去。。。”玺达把我抱到了马桶上，强烈的羞耻感让我坚持不在玺达面前排泄。

“没事的，姐姐，不用害羞。”玺达摸了摸我的头安抚着我，但我还是坚持着。

几分钟后，小腹传来的疼痛越发剧烈，我终究还是没能忍住，眼泪也因为羞耻而止不住地涌出。

“没事的姐姐，没事的。”玺达吻去了我脸上的眼泪。

清理过后又重复了两次灌肠的动作，最后一次清理过后我已经几乎没有力气了。

玺达把我抱到了大床上，让我跪趴在床上，又从那个大柜子里拿了些东西。

“唔！”冰凉的润滑油一点一点地进入着我的后穴。

玺达拿起了一串拉珠，涂上润滑油，一颗一颗慢慢地塞进我的后穴里。

“唔。。。不舒服。。。”陌生的感觉让我本能地抗拒。

“乖，忍一忍，等下就舒服了。”

随着珠子的数量增加，珠子的直径也在增加，一颗比p一颗大的珠子不断撑开着我的后穴，让疼痛越发强烈。

“疼。。。呜。。。不要了。。。”我发自内心地想要终止这场只有痛觉的性事。

玺达来来回回地用拉珠抽插着，等疼痛慢慢减弱了之后，我竟然开始从中感受到了一丝快感。

“唔。。。嗯。。。”

“舒服了吗？姐姐？”大概是发现了我已经不再抗拒，玺达开始调戏着我。

我没有回应玺达，只是紧紧咬住了唇，想阻止呻吟声溢出。

玺达突然抽出了拉珠，拿起了一旁目前对我而已更加可怕的东西－－按摩棒。

“这个。。。太大了。。。会被捅坏掉的。。。”我哀求着，希望玺达能放弃。

“如果姐姐连这个都吃不下，那又怎么能吃得下我的呢？”玺达的话，证明了我的哀求并没有用。

“啊。。。”后穴再次被撑开，痛楚再次袭来，但却并没有我 想象中可怕。

按摩棒缓缓地进入着，后穴被撑开的幅度比刚才更大，不适感却慢慢减少。

玺达继续扩张着，直到后穴能够顺利吞进按摩棒的时候，玺达把按摩棒抽了出来，拿出了安全套戴上。

玺达让我翻身躺在床上，自己抱着大腿，像是要迎接他的性器一样。

羞耻加上恐惧让我不敢睁眼面对即将要发生的一切。

“啊。。。慢点。。。”玺达的龟头撑开了我的后穴，比按摩棒还要大的分身像是要把我的后穴撑到极致。

尽管已经扩张过，但后穴本就不适合被插入，疼痛还是刺激得让我的眼泪不停地掉。

玺达的分身整根没入后就没有动作，玺达抱起了我，细细吻去我脸上的泪水。

“姐姐？我可以动了吗？”

“嗯。。。”后穴渐渐适应了玺达的分身，疼痛也逐渐减少。

玺达开始缓缓抽出分身，又慢慢地插进来，动作温柔得像对待婴儿一样。

玺达边抽插着边挑逗着我其他的敏感点，他一手时而搓揉着我的胸，时而拉扯着乳头，一手探进小穴里刺激着G点，偶尔摩擦着穴口前的小豆豆。

在玺达的多重夹击下，后穴的不适感完全消失，取而代之的是渴望被操弄的念头。

玺达看出了我的欲望，分身开始顶弄着的同时，手上的动作也开始加速，连日来的性事让我变得敏感，在玺达的动作下短短几分钟就到达了高潮。

“呼。。。”高潮过后的我浑身无力地挂在玺达身上，我感觉到后穴里玺达的分身依然硬挺，我以为他还要继续，他却抱起了我，抽出了分身。

“姐姐用手帮我吧。”玺达躺在床上，一副任人鱼肉的样子。

我想了想，俯身趴在玺达的双腿间，取下了安全套，张嘴含住了玺达的分身。

因为刚刚泡过澡的关系，玺达的性器并没有多少异味，只有些前列腺液的咸腥味。

我卖力吞吐着玺达的分身，双手抚摸着分身下的囊袋。

我感觉到玺达的分身越发硬挺，动作也就越发卖力。

“要射了。。。姐姐。。。啊。。。”玺达低吼一声，一股精液射进了我的嘴里，还有些喷到了我的脸上和胸上。

“姐姐真棒。”玺达像哄孩子一样夸着我，还吻了吻我额头。

我已经彻底瘫软在床上，任由玺达抱起我去清理。

“我睡衣被你剪了我要穿什么了啦！！！”玺达拿着浴巾帮我擦干身上的水珠的时候，我才惊觉我没有可以穿的衣服。

“没关系啦～我抱姐姐回去就好啦～”又是我无法抗拒的撒娇攻势。

“快点啦！”玺达把我用浴巾包起来后，就抱着我回房间。

回房间的路上一个人都没遇见让我安心不少，虽说明知道他们之间有协议，但我还是莫名有种出轨般的罪恶感。

回到房间，玺达帮我穿上了睡衣，盖好了被子，还偷亲了一下才离开了房间。

然而和十子之间复杂的关系让我并没能放松神经立刻睡着。

眼皮打着架却心乱如麻的我，在苦思冥想后还是得不出什么有用的东西，终于敌不过困意沉沉睡去。。。。。。

第二天早上，清醒过来的我发现原来才早上六点半。

我躺在床上思索了很久我到底应该怎么去面对门外的世界。

和他们都发生过关系这件事已成事实，我也知道他们之间都清楚，只不过对我而言还是过于尴尬。

“叩叩叩”敲门声响起，无论是哪一个孩子我都不想面对。

“姐姐？”是嘉祺的声音。

“有事吗？”

“我可以进来说吗？”

“。。。。。。好”虽然不想面对，但隔着道门喊着对话却更奇怪。

“姐姐？我想我们需要好好谈谈。”嘉祺坐在我床边说着。

“谈什么？”其实由始至终主动权都不在我手上，决定也轮不到我做。

“关于我们之间的关系。”嘉祺直奔主题。

“。。。。。。”我一时语塞。

“其实这次的决定权不在我们手上，而是在姐姐的手上。所以我希望姐姐考虑清楚，你到底是喜欢我们之间任何一个，又或是无法取舍。我们的协议的确对姐姐不公平，这点我代表他们向你道歉，但最后的决定权，还是交在了姐姐手里。”嘉祺无比认真地说着。

其实说真的，十个我都爱，从那个夏天的十子盛世起，我爱的一直都是整整齐齐的十个，或许是我太过贪心，但既然事情已经发展到这个地步，既然无法回头，那倒不如破罐子破摔。

“我。。。可以十个都要吗？”我甚至不敢抬头，只敢低着头偷瞄嘉祺的反应。

“当然可以。”嘉祺愣了愣，随即露出了笑容。

“那姐姐洗漱一下就出来吃早餐吧。”嘉祺带着笑容替我关上了门。

“姐姐真的这么说的吗？”

“所以我们以后要怎么办？轮流？还是。。。”

“今晚。。。”

餐桌上叽叽喳喳的声音在我走近之后戛然而止。

“姐姐早啊！”程程冷静地打了个招呼。

“姐姐早！”

“Morning~”

略带心虚的声音此起彼伏。

我默默坐下吃起了早饭，却发现他们十个的眼光时不时地飘向我。

“有事吗？”我弱弱地开口。

“我们吃完饭再聊吧，先吃早饭比较重要~”玺达笑着开口。

早饭终于吃完，我把碗盘洗干净放好后，就看见他们坐在客厅等着我。

“姐姐，你真的肯和我们十个。。。”耀文率先打破沉默，却又不好意思继续说下去。

“嗯。。。”

“那我们可不可以。。。十个一起。。。”玺达紧接着问出了大家都在意的问题。

听到这问题的瞬间我愣了愣，毕竟十个轮流都折腾得够呛，一起的话，我怕是会没命走出这江景房。

“好不好嘛姐姐~”大型犬的撒娇依然致命。

“。。。好”我并不想承认我内心有一丝小小的期待。

“那，散会？”老大程程提出了散会，剩下的九个一溜烟地就没影了。

“那我先回房间了。。。”我也趁机溜了回房，给自己做好心里准备。

风平浪静地吃完了晚饭后，我看他们好像都没什么要说的要做的，收拾完餐具就躲回了房间当鸵鸟。

回到房间后想了想，还是偷偷打开了一条门缝，毕竟知己知彼百战百胜嘛，先听一下他们的计划还是比较安全的。

“我觉得同时五个已经是极限了吧？要不分两轮？”

“好像也只能这样了。”

“那。。。抽签？”耀文说着，拿出了签筒。

我看见签筒的时候，我就知道他们有备而来。

我悄悄关上门假装什么都不知道。

在我等到迷迷糊糊即将睡着的时候，玺达进了我的房间，一把抱起了我往阁楼走去。

等我彻底清醒过来的时候，我已经一丝不挂地躺在了那张超大的床上。

我看清了我眼前只有五个孩子，子逸达达泗旭天泽和耀文。

第一次赤身裸体地同时面对几个孩子，羞耻感烧得我整个人都在发烫。

五个孩子也好像稍微有点拘谨，但片刻的拘谨过后，玺达率先朝我伸出的手，打破了这诡异的场面。

“唔。。。”玺达的手搓揉着我的胸，指尖不时划过胸前两点，我死死咬住下唇，却还是无法阻止呻吟溢出。

似是不满于我的表现，玺达开始低头吮吸我的乳头。

与此同时，泗旭牵起了我的手缓缓抚上他的分身，我心领神会地开始撸动着泗旭的性器，另一只手也被牵引到天泽的分身上。

玺达在蹂躏够了我胸前两点后，开始让我给他乳交。

耀文也不甘示弱地开始扩张着我的后穴。

我全身上下的敏感点都被撩拨到了极致，但被情欲燃烧得滚烫的小穴和阴蒂却都无人问津。

“子逸。。。唔。。。帮帮我好不好。。。”我看见站在一旁的子逸，想伸手求救，却又无手可用，只好呼喊着求救。

像是一直在等我开口求饶一样，子逸走到耀文旁边，伸出手抚上我的小豆豆。

“唔。。。啊。。。”一阵酥麻传遍了我全身上下。

似是被我的呻吟刺激到，玺达的动作越发用力，胸前的皮肤被摩擦得发烫。

子逸的手指开始往小穴里探去，饥渴许久的小穴紧紧吸住子逸随意搅动的手指不愿放开。

大概是感受到了我的渴望，子逸毫不犹豫地抽出手指，在我还没来得及央求之前就扶着性器直捣黄龙。

“啊！轻点。。。”被突然填满的快感让我没忍住尖叫，子逸的动作却越发猛烈。

也许是男孩子的好胜心在作祟，玺达和耀文的动作也越发用力。

玺达的性器更加快速地摩擦着我的双乳，双乳中间的皮肤滚烫得可怕。

随着一声低吼，玺达的精液喷射在了我的胸上，还有些甚至喷到了我的脸上。

滚烫的精液刺激的我下意识紧缩着小穴，子逸的动作瞬间定格，性器深埋在小穴里却不再抽插。

耀文也感觉到了我的紧绷，于是在我后穴里努力耕耘的手指又多了一根。

在我放松下来的同时，子逸的动作也随之开始。

子逸粗大而滚烫的性器不停进出着我已经一片泥泞的小穴，轻轻抽出又狠狠插进的同时，硕大的龟头狠狠磨着G点，引出更多的淫液，下身交缠的水声越发淫糜。

手里握着的两根物事的温度也逐渐升高，被抽空理智的我只会机械化地重复着上下撸动这一动作。

似是对我的单一动作不满，天泽握住了我的手，指引着我从龟头抚至根部的囊袋，又让我摊开手，恶作剧般把龟头溢出的咸腥液体涂抹在我手心里。

泗旭从不直接表达他想要的，只是狠狠地顶弄了几下我的手，无声地提醒我做人要公平，于是我学着刚才天泽引导的动作依样画葫芦又来了一次。

“呜。。。啊。。。”子逸的顶弄越发激烈，龟头一下一下狠狠地吻着子宫口，发狠得让我有种连子宫都要被操开的错觉。

子逸又用力抽插了上百下，手也抚上了挺立许久却无人问津的阴蒂开始揉捏，不断被刺激的阴蒂和G点彻底抽走我的理智，嘴里除了越发高昂的呻吟以外再也发不出别的声音。

“呜。。。啊！不行了。。。呜。。。唔。。。”即将高潮的那一刻，子逸俯身吻住了我的唇，下身同时狠狠挺进最深处磨过G点，我的大脑瞬间一片空白，只感觉到小穴深处一股暖流喷涌而出，浇撒在子逸的龟头上。

绞紧的小穴也终于吃到了今晚的的第一发精液，子逸的精液一股一股喷洒在小穴深处，争先恐后地往子宫里涌。

高潮时的唇舌相交真的能让整场性爱攀上顶峰。

子逸起身抽出性器的时候，下身的热流瞬间失去了阻挡，精液和淫水的混合物带着淫糜的气息涌出，即使看不到也知道下身的春光有多淫荡。

我重新抚上刚刚被我冷落的两根性器，并等待着下一个人来填满我还未满足的小穴。

就在我还没缓过气来的时候，玺达又把我抱了起来，让耀文躺在床上，让我面对着耀文，背对着他。

我看着耀文挺立的性器，心领神会地扶着性器，自己缓缓往下坐。

“唔！”骑乘的姿势让耀文的性器进得更深。

玺达又让我趴在了耀文身上，然后扶着自己的性器一把捅进了我的后穴。

“啊！”尽管后穴已经被耀文努力开垦过，但毕竟也只是第二次被插入，所以还是不太适应。

但两个洞都被填满的感觉既奇异又美妙，深入小穴的性器找准了G点的位置，不抽插只轻轻磨蹭顶弄，后穴的性器也只缓缓抽出一点又捅进，两根性器只隔着一层肉壁，同样滚烫的性器让我有种要被烫坏的错觉。

“唔。。。快点。。。用力。。。”习惯了大开大合的操弄方式，这种轻柔又缓慢的性爱方式已经无法满足我了。

玺达闻言马上开始用力操弄着后穴，刺激着后穴的同时也挤压着同样被性器填满的小穴。

耀文因为体位限制无法大力操干，只好用龟头寻找G点所在，不停碾磨着那一点。

前后夹击的快感逐渐加强，手里重新握住的性器也越发硬挺。

天泽和泗旭像是商量好一般，一人伸出一只手，开始揉捏我胸前未被照顾到的两点。

“啊。。。呜。。。”全身上下的敏感点几乎都被控制着，灭顶的快感再次抽走我的理智。

我悄悄收紧了手，加快了手上的动作，不停抚过两根性器的铃口。

“唔！”

“啊。。。”

“嗯。。。”

伴随着两声低吼，精液喷洒在了我的手里、脸上，甚至还溅到了我的胸上。

玺达的动作越发用力，本不该有快感的后穴竟然也开始体会到被操干的快乐，不适应感消失殆尽。

被灌进后穴的润滑剂随着玺达的动作往外流淌，被捣弄成白色的润滑剂加上黏腻的质感，显得越发下流。

耀文因为下身的动作受限，转而开始攻略近在眼前的双乳。

耀文握住了我的双乳开始搓揉，把它们揉捏挤压成不同形状，又伸出舌头围绕着最敏感的那颗红点舔弄。

“唔！”单纯舔弄也已经无法满足身下狼性大发的男孩，耀文发狠一般吸吮啃咬着早已挺立而又鲜艳欲滴的乳头，直到把一边乳头吸得更红更艳了，才依依不舍地松开，转而去蹂躏另一颗乳头。

“啊！”耀文突然一个用力，配合着玺达刚好的顶弄，我毫无预兆地被送上了又一次高潮。

突然绞紧的内壁挤压着体内的两根性器，让玺达也毫无预兆地射了出来。

玺达慢慢抽出性器，我趴在耀文身上喘着气。

“唔。。。”耀文深埋在我体内的性器开始顶弄。

“姐姐要坐好自己动哦。”耀文双手握住我的腰，逼我坐在他身上。

“呜。。。好累。。。唔。。。”

话音未落，耀文的手又开始揉捏着刚刚被他蹂躏完的乳头，性器也一直磨蹭着G点，引得我越发渴望被用力抽插，只好自己动起来。

动了没几下，耀文就突然抽出了性器，并且让我转身跪趴在床上，然后又开始了一轮猛烈的操干。

“姐姐。。。我可以射在里面吗。。。”耀文用力地抽插了数百下后，整个人紧紧贴着我，细碎的吻不断落在我的背上。

“唔。。。”我知道无论我的答案是什么，他都会坚持射进来，所以我选择了不回答。

“那我就当姐姐默认了，想让姐姐怀上我的孩子。。。”耀文越发用力地冲撞着。

“啊！” 

“唔！”耀文的低吼伴随着我的尖叫，我再一次被送上了高潮。

高潮过后的耀文趴在我身上，性器还深埋在我的小穴里不肯拔出来。

“姐姐。。。给我生个宝宝好不好。。。”耀文轻声在我耳边说着。

“嗯。。。”我顶着发昏的脑袋胡乱地应着。

过了一会，等耀文终于把性器抽了出去，泗旭和天泽也准备好了。

我摊在床上犹如娃娃一般任人摆布，抬眼间发现泗旭和天泽用眼神就交流好了我的处置方式。

天泽抱起了把我摆成跪趴的姿势，却没如我所想地开始操干，而是绕到了我面前，用性器拍打着我的脸，我顺势握住了天泽的性器开始撸动。

“唔。。。”被操开的小穴又迎来了一轮新的进攻，泗旭在我没反应过来的时候突然插了进来，开始缓慢而温柔地抽插。

“姐姐。。。”天泽眨着他的大眼睛看着我，我心领神会地张开嘴含住了他的性器。

“呜。。。唔。。。”泗旭的动作逐渐加快，嘴里被堵住的呻吟变成了呜咽。

随着泗旭的动作加快，天泽在我嘴里进出的速度也开始加快。

我努力尝试把天泽的性器含得更深，试图让他早点射出来，好让自己不那么累。

“呜。。。”天泽的性器顶到了我的喉咙，我却出奇地不反感这种感觉，甚至有些喜欢这种被顶到干呕的感觉。

天泽的表情透露出他也很享受这种感觉，我伸出手一边轻轻抚摸着天泽性器下被冷落的囊袋，嘴里也继续努力吞吐着。

身后泗旭的动作开始猛烈起来，后入的姿势让性器进得更深，泗旭每一次的顶入都顶到了G点，但刚刚被操弄得太过分的下场就是小穴已经开始感觉到疼痛，泗旭越是抽插，疼痛就越发明显。

“呜。。。不要了。。。”疼痛刺激得让我没能忍住生理泪水，选择开口求饶。

“不行哦。”泗旭回答道，同时双手开始揉捏起我胸前的两颗乳头。

“呜。。。唔。。。”天泽的性器再次堵住了我的哭声，我只好更加卖力地吞吐着。

“呜唔。。。”天泽突然加快了抽插的速度，没过多久就有一股浓稠的精液射进了我的嘴里。

“吐出来吧姐姐。”天泽拿着纸巾帮我接着，等我把嘴里的精液吐出来。

“吞下去了。。。”天泽的精液味道并不恶心，我想了想还是吞了下去。

“姐姐。。。真浪。。。”天泽说完，亲了亲我的嘴就起了身。

“唔。。。”泗旭突然抽出了性器，让我站在房间的窗前。

“啊！”泗旭站在我的身后，抬起了我的一条腿，再次开始猛烈地抽插。

这个姿势的快感比刚才更猛烈，泗旭继续边抽插边揉捏着我的乳头，另一只手开始搓揉着更为敏感的阴蒂。

“呜。。。啊。。。我真的不行了。。。呜。。。”在泗旭的三重夹击下我没多久就弃械投降了。

“乖，再等等。”泗旭说完，猛地抽插了近百下，一股温热的精液就射进了我小穴里。

“呜。。。”泗旭把瘫软的我抱到了浴室里，打开热水帮我把身上残留的性爱痕迹全都洗掉，再帮我擦干身体，抱回了床上用被子包着。

“姐姐晚安。”

“Good night~”

说完晚安，他们就留我一个人在还萦绕着淫糜气味的房间了。

身体的劳累让我渐渐地失去了意识。。。。。。


End file.
